Forces of Corruption
by ScruffyStarWarsFan
Summary: An Episode 1 AU story. Obi-Wan and Anakin are chasing the rogue jedi named Dooku and they uncover a plot to overthrow the Senate. As civil-war threatens to tear the Republic apart, an ancient enemy of the Jedi Order re-emerge. And in the chaos, sinister powers take advantage of the turmoil.
1. Hunting the Rathtar

_An AU storyline of the Prequels_

 **Star Wars Episode 1**

 **FORCES OF CORRUPTION**

 _For a thousand generations, the JEDI KNIGHTS have been the guardians of peace and justice throughout the Old Republic. But a rogue Jedi, named DOOKU SERENNO, has abandoned the Jedi Order, who he feels are too passive, trying to force the Jedi into action by orchestrating piracy across the galaxy._

 _The increase in piracy has forced the Republic into creating a CLONE ARMY, to protect shipping throughout the galaxy from this growing threat._

 _The Jedi Order has dispatched several knights to apprehend Dooku and bring him to justice. Two such Jedi are currently following a lead that has taken them to the small planet of Naboo._

 _ **Part 1: Hunting the Rathtar**_

The Lady Aurora was far from a luxury liner. It was a freighter, dented and scratched, showing signs of battle, getting hit by asteroids and trying the hulls integrity once too often. Four massive engines were attached to a large and bulky cargo-hold that in turn had a crew-compartment and bridge attached to it at the front. Only patches of the original pain remained.

The Lady Aurora silently moved through the void, in high orbit of a beautiful planet. Naboo was like an emerald, green with streaks of blue that made it appear like a gem that was hanging freely in space.

Dex, a large four-armed besalisk with an impressive mustache, walked down the bridge of the Lady Aurora, eying each station he past. His crew, a mix of aliens from all across the galaxy looked the part of privateers and scum. Indeed, the Lady Aurora did not flinch if credits could be earned on the wrong side of the law.

Dex was the captain and the ship had been his for the last decade. It was his and no-one would take it from him. He walked past the pilot, a mean and grumpy dug that constantly had a profanity waiting to be used for any situation. Beyond the pilot, up by the three large viewports at the very front of the bridge, stood the two passengers that had payed good money for Dex's services, and the services of his ship and crew.

The pair were dressed in brown cloaks and hoods, the hoods obscuring their features. Dex knew one of the men well enough; he had done business with him on a couple of occasions in the past and it had always earned him good money.

"All is quiet" Dex said, resting his lower pair of hands against his hips, the other pair folding over his chest. "Only freighters on our scanners. Merchants and smugglers."

The younger of the two passengers, a human, no more than twenty-two years of age, turned to look at the captain from behind the rim of his hood. Then offered his companion a glance before turning his attention back at the beautiful planet below. "Perhaps your contact on Takodana is not as reliable as you thought, master" the boy said, resting his hands against his belt, revealing a uniform beneath his robes, complete with attached pieces of armor. The observant eye would notice the insignia of the Jedi Order on his vambracers.

"I have no reason not to trust her" the boys older companion said, carrying the title of Master. "Yet" he added and looked at his younger apprentice, revealing the reddish beard that covered his forty years old features.

He was a tall youth, Dex thought to himself. A head taller than his older master. An impressive specimen, for a human. "I thought you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom" the besalisk chuckled.

The older Jedi turned to glance at Dex, and in so doing he too revealed the same type of uniform that the youth was wearing, with patches of armor. "Need I remind you of what happened on Rodoro Prime?"

Dex chuckled, the lose skin under his chin wobbling as he did. "Be careful with this one, boy" he told the youth. "Your master has many dirty tricks up his sleeve." Dex returned to his crew, still amused.

The youth kept his eyes on the captain for a moment before he turned his attention back to his master, whom by now was looking out the viewport once more.

"Should I tell him of the time you fell into that nest of gundarks?"

A heavy sigh escaped the older of the pair. "Again, that was not my fault, Anakin" he said and turned to look his apprentice in the eyes. "You really do need to re-evaluate the part you played in that…"

"Catastrophe?"

The smile on his apprentice was annoying, but not so much as to wash away the uncomfortable feeling that his apprentice was right. "I wouldn't go so far as to call it that" the Jedi master said eventually. "I chose to view it as a learning experience for you, my young Padawan."

Anakin Skywalker, Padawan of the Jedi Order and apprentice under Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, was unable to hide the surprise he felt over his masters answer. "You chose to view that disaster as beneficial?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Off course" he said with renewed confidence. "How we chose to view life is essential to how we come to terms with the obstacles we face. From a certain point of view, even failure can be seen as success. You have much to learn, young one."

* * *

The Bloody Rathtar left hyperspace together with four Z-95 Headhunters as escort. The Rathtar was a freighter as old as the fighters that protected it, but unlike the Headhunters, the Bloody Rathtar carried enough guns to earn respect. The small squadron adjusted their course and headed for Naboo that was waiting in silence off in the distance.

* * *

Obi-Wan could feel it. A presence. It was out there, somewhere, sending ripples through the ebbs and flows of the Force; that mystical energy that the Jedi had learned to tap into and harness centuries ago.

"What is it, master"? Anakin asked, seeing how his mentor was reacting to a disturbance of some sort or form.

"I sense something" Obi-Wan said, looking out towards the stars, searching them for a sign. "A presence in the Force" he added and then turned to Anakin. "Dooku is here." The Jedi master turned and spotted Dex easily enough. "Captain, has a ship just recently arrived to the system?"

Anakin felt tension rise within him. Dooku was here?! He turned to see what the reaction would be from the crew of the Lady Aurora.

"The Bloody Rathtar just exited hyperspace" Dex said and nodded, leaning in over one of his crew-members to check the readings on his display. "Bad news for us" the besalisk added as he straightened his back once more.

"How so?" Obi-Wan inquired.

Dex turned serious as he turned to look at the two Jedi. "She's a well known marauder and privateer. A pirate-ship, captained by Mara Dendron. A woman as vicious as they come."

Obi-Wan nodded at the information he was given. "That's the ship we're after. Anakin, get ready."

Anakin offered his master a nod and then with quick strides headed to leave the bridge. Passing the dug in the pilots-seat, Anakin patted the alien on the shoulder. "Keep an eye out, Sebulba. You might learn a thing or two about flying today." The boys cocky smile was salt to the wound.

Sebulba frowned as he looked over his shoulder at the young Jedi as he left the bridge. A burst of some of the foulest profanities in Huttese escaped his mouth right before the door shut behind the exiting Jedi.

* * *

It was a regal man in his mid-sixties, with gray beard, that entered the bridge of the Bloody Rathtar. His posture was that of confidence, of nobility, of arrogance. A black robe flowed behind him as he moved with determined steps up to the captain of the pirate-ship.

"Are there any suspicious ships close-by?"

His voice was deep, commanding and full of experience. His presence was commanding and intimidating. The captain, a human female with a metallic patch over her left eye, was not all too impressed when she turned to face the man.

"No" the captain said, resting a hand against her blaster, kept in a holster along her thigh. "Only transports and cargo-ships. Nothing to worry about."

The elderly man frowned. He was not convinced. In fact, he knew better. He walked past the captain, crossed the bridge that was filled with scum and villains from a dozen planets, and walked up to the forward facing viewport. Dooku Serenno studied the stars, the odd ship that was visible in the darkness, the planet that was slowly growing larger as they closed in on its orbit. He sensed something.

"Is something wrong?" Captain Mara Dendron asked as she followed Dooku to the viewport.

"I'm not sure" Dooku said, glancing briefly at the captain before turning to look at the stars once more.

* * *

Obi-Wan could now make out the Bloody Rathtar in the distance as it slowly crept into view as the suns light began to illuminate its hull.

"Careful" the Jedi master said over his shoulder. "We must not alert them of our intentions."

Dex, standing next to Sebulba, turned to the dug pilot. "You heard the Jedi" the captain said. "Close the distance, but don't look like you're closing the distance."

The orders earned the captain a full repertoire of curses and profanities in Huttese.

The two ships moved in opposite directions, passing each other at a respectable distance, yet close enough to make out details if one only stood by a viewport. Obi-Wan stood by the port-facing viewport on the bridge of the Lady Aurora, focused on his breathing as he saw the fierce-looking pirate-ship silently move into view.

"Now" Obi-Wan then said.

Dex turned to his crew and bellowed his commands. "Open gun-ports and fire!"

Along the length of the hull of the Lady Aurora, several hatches slid open and revealed turbo-laser turrets that immediately opened fire, sending powerful bolts of energy directly at the Bloody Rathtar. The first volley struck the hull of the target, cracking it open at several places, but the second and third volleys detonated against the, by then, activated shields.

From a ventral hangar-bay on the Lady Aurora, a small fighter-craft shot out into space at full speed like a bat out of hell. The arrow-head hull of the ship was flanked by two massive engines that seemed to better belong in a Pod-Race than on a fighter-craft. The fighter, painted with the heraldry of the Jedi Order, instantly turned to head straight for the Bloody Rathtar.

Anakin Skywalker was piloting the fighter with a smile on his lips. "Alright, T7" he said. "Full power to engines. We're gonna need it."

Directly behind the cockpit, the small astromech-droid T7 was situated, its flat head and single optic lens sticking out of the craft. T7 swiveled its head and made a series of prolonged beeps and chirps in response to its masters commands.

Obi-Wan watched the Bloody Rathtar from the bridge of the Lady Aurora. The shields made visible with each turbo-laser bolt that struck its mark. He ignored the crew behind him as they gave orders and passed along important information. Instead, he picked up his communicator from his belt.

"Anakin, they are increasing velocity. They're making a run for it, as expected. Their increased exhaust-plasma should weaken their rear shields."

The two larger vessels exchanged fire, their shields lighting up with each blast. Anakin shot through the cross-fire and avoided the incoming enemy fighters, tilting his own fighter as he flew past the pirates straight through their tight formation. Leaving the hostile fighters behind, Anakin now had the Bloody Rathtar directly ahead of him, and it was angling as it altered its course, slowly turning its rear and its engines to face his fighter-craft.

"Redirect all auxiliary power to shields!" Anakin said as he flipped some switches in his cockpit, heading straight for the Rathtar on a collision-course.

T7 argued frantically while still following Anakins command. The Rathtar aimed more and more of its turrets at Anakin and his fighter, but the young Jedi expertly avoided all incoming fire with some extraordinary flying, ever committed to staying on target. Anakin couldn't help but feel a bit of anxiety as he was thundering towards the large engines of the Bloody Rathtar. His grip on his controls turned his fingers white. The fighter struck the shields of the Rathtar, punching through where the plasma from the larger vessels engines had weakened its own shields. Red lights flashed inside of the cockpit, sparks spat from malfunctioning consoles. T7 screamed angrily at the stupid idea of his master.

"I know, I know!" Anakin growled as he struggled to maintain control of his ship as it was flying dangerously close along the hull of the Bloody Rathtar, even hitting the twin-linked barrels of a turbo-laser turret, knocking it off target. "Ready torpedoes!"

T7 gave his reply and Anakin pulled the trigger. Two bright orbs of light launched from the belly of his fighter-craft, point-blank-range from the Rathtar and instantly detonated against the hull of the pirate-ship. A massive explosion erupted directly behind Anakin, forcing him to adjust and compensate to not lose control. Anakin turned back along the length of the Rathtar, flying along the inside of its shields as incoming fire from the Lady Aurora hit it over and over. T7 fervently argued against Anakin's next course of action as they once again headed for the rear of the ship and punched through the rear shields once again.

"Told you it would work" Anakin said with a sigh of relief, flipped switches and pushed buttons to stabilize his ship and get some form of control over its internal systems.

* * *

On the bridge of the Bloody Rathtar the crew got back on their feet after having been thrown to the floor by the sudden impact of two torpedoes. A rodian on the crew double-checked his display a second time before he turned to address the captain.

"They've taken out the hyperdrive-motivator! We can't jump to hyperspace!"

Mara Dendron, regaining her balance, was a furious frown. "What?! How is that possible?! Our shields are still intact!"

A red-skinned nikto turned from his station to face Captain Dendron. "Their fighter somehow managed to push through our shields and launched its torpedoes at point-blank-range, captain."

Dooku listened in on the reports, glanced at the Lady Aurora through the viewports one last time before he turned his attention back to Dendron. "I suggest you prepare to be boarded."

* * *

One of the Z-95's came apart as the ship exploded and was ripped into eight larger pieces by the detonation of its fuel-cells. Anakin took his fighter in a tight turn through the debris of the destroyed marauder, closely followed by one of the other Z-95's. The pirate in pursuit launched a pair of missiles that instantly locked onto the Jedi craft. Looking over his shoulder, Anakin easily spotted the two missiles closing in on him. The Jedi fighter barrel-rolled and took a steep dive towards the planet, leveling out just above the top-layers of the atmosphere. The two missiles were closing in fast. T7 let out a series of noises that were very clear about his concerns as the Jedi fighter began to heat up from the friction of surfing the atmosphere, the underbelly beginning to glow hot within seconds. Behind them, the two missiles were also skimming the very top of the atmosphere of Naboo, them too slowly heating up, glowing hot from the friction; until they both detonated from being overheated.

As Anakin pulled his fighter away from the atmosphere, the three Z-95 Headhunters quickly took chase, firing their blasters whenever they thought they had a chance to hit the hostile fighter-craft. But Anakin was too skilled a pilot and his fighter too advanced, too fast and too agile; he easily avoided the incoming fire. But even so, there were three of them and whenever Anakin dodged one Headhunters cone of fire, he allowed another to make an attack-run. He knew he could only play this game of cat and mouse for so long.

"T7" Anakin said while a couple of blaster-rounds streaked past the cockpit. "On my mark, activate retro-rockets." T7 replied with a series of noises, and Anakin double-checked that his pursuers where behind him. "Now!"

Four forward-facing rockets ignited on the small Jedi fighter, drastically decreasing velocity, Anakin being thrust into his straps as he was flung forward. Taken by complete surprise, the three pursuing fighters had no time to compensate and flew past Anakin at full throttle. The Padawan pulled a lever and ignited the afterburners, his fighter increasing velocity dangerously fast, pushing Anakin into the pilots-seat with tremendous force. Anakin quickly came up behind one of the less advanced fighters, locked onto to it and launched a pair of missiles of his own. With the missiles locked, the young Jedi veered off and focused on a new target. Four salvoes to take out the shields of the slower and less maneuverable Headhunter, two salvoes to destroy its engines, sending it crashing towards Naboo. The pirate chased by the missiles stood no chance against state-of-the-art weaponry provided by the Republics finest weapons-manufacturers; the Z-95 Headhunter was unable to shake the missiles, got hit and was utterly torn asunder by the resulting explosion.

The last of the Headhunters came up behind Anakin, guns blazing. A couple of salvos struck their mark, much to Anakins surprise.

"Alright" the young Jedi apprentice said. "Let's see what you can do."

Chased by the last Z-95, Anakin headed back to the two larger ships. T7's audible complaints increased in volume as Anakin continued the chase of cat and mouse in between the Lady Aurora and the Bloody Rathtar, while the two larger vessels exchanged fire. The dangerous blasts of the turbo-lasers quickly forced the pilot of the Headhunter to focus on not getting hit, rather than staying behind Anakin. The Headhunter left the dangerous area between the Aurora and the Rathtar and started to look all around, attempting to spot the enemy fighter; but it was no-where to be seen. The pilot even considered it might have been destroyed in the crossfire.

Anakin had a cocky smile on his face, however, as he looked up at the hostile fighters belly that was only a mans length above his cockpits canopy. The perfect place to hide. The Padawan then took his fighter through a barrel-roll and was curtious enough to offer the other pilot a friendly wave as he past him by overhead. The pirate freaked out and immediately began evasive maneuvers. Anakin was once more in control of the situation, followed the Z-95's every turn and landed one salvo after the other until the pirate-ship exploded.

Taking his ship in a tight turn, Anakin watched the Aurora and Rathtar blast one another from afar. "Fighter-escort has been taken care of, master" he then said over his communicator. "You're cleared to move in."

Obi-Wans voice was heard over the static of the communications-system. "Good work, Anakin. But next time, less showing off and more efficient flying, if you wouldn't mind."

Anakin was unable to hold back the smile. "I'll try to keep that in mind, master" he said and then headed straight back towards the two dueling ships, ready to lend his support to the main fight.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Crash & Burn

_**Part 2: Crash & Burn**_

The Lady Aurora slowly moved closer to the Bloody Rathtar. Both ships exchanged salvos that at times broke through the shields and tested the hull-plating. Four thick cables, with magnetic hooks at the end, were launched from the Aurora and the hooks latched onto the Rathtar; the cables began to pull the pirate-ship in. A docking-arm slowly extended from the Lady Aurora and patiently awaited its target. The docking-arm eventually latched onto the main airlock of the Rathtar and secured itself in place.

Onboard the Aurora, the crew prepared itself to board the enemy vessel. Obi-Wan, having disgarded his robes, pushed his way through the throng of cutthroats until he found Dex standing up by the still sealed airlock. Dex was impressively armed, carrying two blaster-pistols and a blaster-rifle at once with his four arms.

"Remember" Obi-Wan said. "We need Dooku alive."

Dex cocked his rifle and held up his pistols. "What we need, and what we get, are two very different things."

"How very true" Obi-Wan said in agreement, unhooked his lightsaber and ignited its fierce, blue-glowing, blade of hyper-heated plasma that was caught within a containment-field of electro-magnetic energies that kept the hyperactive particles of the weapon in control.

Two droids, designed for heavy-labor, stepped up to the airlock as _Lady Aurora's_ hatches slid open, and then began cutting with industrial-grade disruptors through the sealed airlock of the _Blood Rathtar_. The two droids made quick work of the metal, leaving a foot-long cut of molten slag every two seconds as they put their disruptors to good use. Soon enough, they were close to linking their yellow glowing lines of molten metal along the floor. As the two droids stepped back, the crew of the _Lady Aurora_ tensed, readying their weapons, their faces showing nervousness and anger at the same time.

Two of the crew stepped up and placed an explosive-charge on each of the two halves of the cut airlock and then quickly stepped back away.

"Fire in the hole!"

The two explosives detonated, sending the cut pieces of the airlock flying into the innards of the _Bloody Rathtar_ , shredded into a hundred pieces of fractured metal. The crew of the _Lady Aurora_ let out a fierce battle-cry and charged, guns blazing, through the thick smoke and boarded the _Bloody Rathtar_. Almost instantly, they were greeted by hostile fire from the defenders. Crew on both sides took cover along the walls of the corridor, using archways, piping and even droids for cover. The attackers tried to press on while the defenders tried to hold their ground. The corridor was filled with blaster-bolts, crew on both sides fell over wounded and dead. Walls, floor and ceiling was soon littered with burned blaster-holes that filled the corridor with smoke that stung the nose and filled the mouth with a foul taste.

Dex stood pressed up against the wall, trying to take cover behind an already shot to pieces computer-station, firing his blaster-rifle down the corridor from the hip while taking more aimed shots with one of his pistols, aligning its barrel with his eye to the best of his abilities in the midst of the fierce fighting. Sebulba the dug came running up to him and took cover behind the massive hulk of the captain, holding a heavy blaster-pistol with the hands attached to his legs and took pot-shots from behind Dex's legs at the crew of the _Rathtar_.

Obi-Wan advanced past Dex at a steady pace, holding his lightsaber with both hands, his face a show of fierce concentration as he deflected every blaster-bolt aimed at him with the use of his weapon; the electro-magnetic field containing the plasma of his weapon also forcing the particles of blaster-shots to violently change direction, much like a solid bullet ricocheting away from a solid object. Most of the shots he deflected ended up striking the walls, floor and ceiling of the corridor, but an impressive amount he managed to aim at the defending crew, wounding and killing them with their own blaster-rounds as a result. His advance forced the pirates to fall back as they realized they could not stop him and fear entered their minds.

Dex turned to his own crew. "Come on!" he growled. "We got 'em on the run!"

Dex followed Obi-Wan and took position next to the Jedi, firing his weapons as the pirates of the _Bloody Rathtar_ fled.

They eventually reached a junction and found themselves taking fire from three corridors linking with the one they had control over. The crew of the _Aurora_ quickly fortified their position as best they could, trying to open fire down the three other corridors without allowing the enemy to overwhelm them. The ceiling could no longer be seen behind the thick layer of smoke, the lights dim orbs of illumination behind the veils and tendrils of gun-smoke.

Dex fired his weapons down two of the enemy-held corridors at once before stepping back intro cover. A Gran on his crew stepped out of cover to fire his blaster, but was instantly caught in an incoming salvo that killed him outright before he even hit the floor.

Obi-Wan glanced briefly at the enemy's positions before he took a step back out of harms way. "The bridge should be down that way!" the experienced Jedi Knight told Dex, raising his voice to be heard over all the guns firing, and pointed at the corridor on the right-hand side.

"Well then!" Dex said and held up his weapons. "What are we sitting around here for?!"

Dex took a step out of hiding and fired all his guns down the corridor that Obi-Wan had pointed out. Obi-Wan quickly took up position behind the large Besalisk and used his lightsaber to cover Dex from incoming fire from the other two corridors. The Jedi Knight and the captain of the _Lady Aurora_ allowed their compatriots to secure the junction and position themselves to provide fire-cover down at the pirate's positions, overwhelming them with blaster-bolts.

"Follow me!" Dex said and began to advance towards the bridge with his guns blazing.

Obi-Wan was soon ahead of Dex, relying on his lightsaber to keep them both alive, striking incoming shots to the side, his lightsaber a whirling wall of blue light that deflected any blaster-bolt coming their way.

The corridor made a sharp turn where Dex took a moment to pause and catch his breath, firing a blaster-pistol around the corner without looking. Obi-Wan too used this position to rest for a moment and to clear his mind. A Gungan on Dex's crew ran up to the corner, letting out a bubbly warcry, and fired a couple of salvos at the enemy, but was quickly hit by half a dozen shots that threw him up against the opposite wall before he fell dead to the floor. Sebulba, having joined with Dex and Obi-Wan, fired his gun at the dead Gungan. As the dug realized that both his captain and the Jedi Knight were giving him strange looks, he simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Never did like him" Sebulba said in poor Basic.

It was not enough to ease Obi-Wan, and Dex merely shook his head and then fired all of his guns at the pirates once more.

 **XXX XXX**

With the battle echoing throughout the ship, the doors to the _Bloody Rathtar's_ hangar-bay slid open and allowed the captain of the ship, Mara Dendron, to enter, closely followed by her passenger, Dooku Serenno, and two of her most trusted crewmembers. All of them heading straight for a shuttle with determined strides.

"I'm not used to running from a fight" Dendron snarled and tossed a look at Dooku. It was clear that the fierce looking woman was not at all happy with the situation.

"You are up against Jedi" Dooku calmly said, his deep voice demanding respect. "I assure you, captain, there is no use in fighting. You're better off escaping."

Dendron frowned and they all walked up the ramp and entered the small spacecraft. Dendron sat herself in the pilots seat and began powering up the shuttle while Dooku found a passengers-seat behind her. At the rear, one of the two pirates climbed into a small turret with two blaster-cannons and activated the weapon-systems.

 **XXX XXX**

The shuttle took off and exited the larger vessel, leaving the hangar-bay behind and instantly adjusted its course to head straight for Naboo. But it did not take long before the shuttle took incoming fire, its shield becoming a visible bubble with each shot that struck it. Taking pursuit was the W-wing fighter piloted by Anakin Skywalker and the shuttles rear-facing turret was soon enough sending fire his way.

Anakin took his fighter through a spin to avoid incoming fire. "Master" he said into his headset, not wearing a helmet as most pilots. "I have one shuttle trying to escape the _Rathtar_. I am in pursuit."

On the _Rathtar_ itself, Obi-Wan Kenobi cut down three pirates in melee-combat, the pirates armed with various pikes and cutlasses that were useless against the skill and weaponry of the experienced Jedi Knight. As Dex and the crew of the _Aurora_ pushed on, Obi-Wan found time retrieve his own commlink from his belt.

"Good work, Anakin" the older of the two Jedi said. "Try not to destroy them. Dooku might be on that shuttlecraft."

"Copy that" Anakin said, took his fighter through a barrel-roll and by so doing avoided incoming fire from the shuttle, and then landed three salvos from his own cannons on target, forcing the shuttle to take evasive action.

On the _Bloody Rathtar_ , the doors to the bridge were forced open with the use of explosives and Obi-Wan and Dex took point, followed by Sebulba and the rest of the _Aurora's_ crew, as they charged the bridge. There was a brief exchange of fire before what remained of the crew of the _Bloody Rathtar_ surrendered, dropping their weapons to the floor and raising their hands in the air in defeat. Dex's crew quickly and violently secured the pirates, allowing Sebulba and Dex to look over the various stations and consoles on the bridge.

"We are in control" Dex then said. "No escape pods have been launched he added."

Sebulba listened to an alien speaking over his commlink and then turned to Dex, relaying the information in Huttese. Dex in turn translated for Obi-Wan.

"There is no sign of Dooku or of captain Dendron" Dex said and holstered his pistols. "But the ship is ours."

Obi-Wan quickly made contact with his apprentice. "Anakin, we have been unable to locate Dooku or the ships captain. They have most likely escaped."

"Which means they are most likely onboard this shuttle" Anakin said, hitting his retros for a brief second to throw the shuttles turret off target.

"Exactly" Obi-Wan nodded. "You must not let it escape."

"Understood, master" Anakin's voice was heard over the communicator.

Anakins fighter dodged some incoming fire and then landed four salvos on the shuttle, one of the blaster-rounds punching through the shields and scorched the hull of the fleeing vessel. In response, the shuttles pilot made a sharp turn to avoid more shots penetrating the weak rear-shields.

On the _Rathtar_ , Sebulba left the bridge, pistol ready and searched for any pirates in hiding or possibly even hidden valuables. Stepping through a doorway, he found a small room with six escape-pods, of which none had been launched. Moving up to the nearest of the pods, he stretched his body and neck to take a peek through the porthole of the hatch, and to his surprise found the pod overloaded, jammed full even, with explosives.

Mara Dendron and her passenger shook as their shuttle took one more hit against the hull from the pursuing fighter. Mara ignored her flying for a moment as she retrieved a small detonator from her belt, flipped the lid open and then pressed down hard on the red button.

Sebulba jumped, landing on his rear and his heart skipping a beat, as all six escpade-pods suddenly were launched without any warning. The pods flew straight at the _Lady Aurora_ that was all but locked to the _Rathtar_ hull to hull; impact was unavoidable. The pods, filled with explosives, acted as cheap torpedoes as the explosives detonated as the pods hit the hull of the _Aurora_ at full speed. The six large explosions cracked the side of the _Aurora_ wide open, causing a chain-reaction of further explosions throughout the modified cargo-ship.

On the _Rathtar_ itself, everyone were struggling to maintain their balance and footing, as the destruction of another large ship at such close range began to test the structural integrity of the pirate-ship. Large sections of the _Aurora_ slammed into the _Rathtar_ , cracking its hull and debris from the exploding ship slammed through viewports on the _Rathtar_. The _Lady Aurora_ was about to bring the _Bloody Rathtar_ down with it.

Obi-Wan used the walls to support his balance as the entire ship shook violently, the entire thing heaving. He found a row of escape-pods and headed for them. Suddenly, the hull of the ship gave way and a violent decrompression flung crewmembers from both ships into space; Obi-Wan grabbed hold of some pipes and held on for his dear life, his body lifted from the ground by the strong pull of the vacuum of space. The decompression ended as sudden as it had begun, as a blastdoor slammed shut. Obi-Wan hurried to pick himself up from the floor and ran for an escape-pod, climbed inside and strapped himself in. The pod launched and the chair slammed into his body, even though he was secured in it, as it pushed him along into space.

T7 let out a loud series of noises and Anakin ignored the fleeing shuttle for a moment to twist his head to look at the two larger vessels. It was just in time to see the _Lady Aurora_ succumb to the explosions and vanishing in a ball of flame that split it in two, ripping the _Bloody Rathtar_ wide open as a consequence.

Obi-Wan was violently shaken around inside of his pod, panels falling from the ceiling and bundles of cable dropping down, sparks flying all over the place, the pod getting knocked out of control as a large piece of debris from the two exploding ships struck it.

Anakin quickly activates his commlink. "Master?!" he called out as he watched the two larger vessels floating away from another, slowly spinning and broken, adrift in space. "Master, are you allright?!"

"I'm alive, Anakin" Obi-Wan said into his communicator, taking a quick look around what remained of his escape-pod. "But my escape-pod is damaged. But that's not important. You must capture Dooku."

T7 beeped and chirped and quickly located the source of Obi-Wans communicator inside the escape-pod and pin-pointed it on Anakins scanners. Anakin quickly realized that Obi-Wan was in trouble.

"Master, you're out of control" Anakin said. "You wont be able to make a controlled landing. You need my help."

"Capturing Dooku has priority here" Obi-Wan countered demandingly. "I order you to keep up the pursuit."

Anakin shook his head. "Sorry, master. You're breaking up" he lied. "I can't hear you."

Anakin broke off the pursuit and made a tight turn to align his fighter with Obi-Wans pod instead.

"Damn it, Anakin!" Obi-Wan growled. "Do not let Dooku escape!"

As Anakin raced to catch up with Obi-Wan, the shuttle carrying Dooku Serenno and his pirate allies continued towards the planet of Naboo. But while the shuttle was conducting a controlled atmospheric entry, the escape-pod carrying Obi-Wan Kenobi was hurtling out of control, spinning on all axis and travelling at dangerous speeds for a craft of that size and without shields at that. The pod hit atmosphere and instantly hull-plating was ripped clean off, what remained turned glowing-hot white and flames engulfed the pod as friction ignited the air itself. Anakin hurried after the pod, easily spotted with the long tail of flames trailing behind it as it cut through the upper atmosphere.

"Pull up!" Anakin said over the commlink. "Obi-Wan, pull up!"

Obi-Wan struggled to reach for the controls, G-forces pinning him violently into the chair. Fingers touching the controls, he had to rely on all of his strength to attempt to initiate the landing-protocols. Focusing on his breathing, he closed his eyes and relied on the Force to enter him, to flow through him and guide his actions. But even for him, an experienced and powerful Jedi, it was difficult during such conditions. As the ground came closer, the ball of fire died out and the pod was now leaving a thick trail of smoke behind it instead. All Anakin could do was watch, following with his fighter as the pod crashed towards certain doom. When the ground was only seconds away from the escape-pod, Anakin felt fear for the first time in four years.

The pod crashed through the tree-tops, snapping them like twigs, sending flocks of birds fleeing to the clouds. Anakin could only watch as the pod struck the ground, smashing into the wet soil of a vast marshland. Mud and water was thrown several feet into the air as the pod dug a great ditch, birds and animals of various sizes fled in panic as a result. As the pod finally came to a halt, its single engine sticking up out of the mud, thick, black smoke rising from it, Anakin circled the crash-site with his W-wing. The young apprentice slid his cockpits canopy open and climbed outside and jumped down from the wing, landing in the marshes with mud and water half-way up to his knees. As T7 took control over the fighter and looked for a good place to land, Anakin made his way towards the crashed pod, a slow advance through the mud and water. Already, the pod was slowly being drowned as water flooded in to fill the trench the pod had created upon impact.

Obi-Wan slowly came to, bleeding from a cut on his forehead. He needed a moment to remember where he was and how he had ended up there, but as soon as the initial confusion had settled he took a look around the interior of the pod and quickly realized it was leaking and taking on water. Already his feet were drowned by the muddy waters of Naboo. He unstrapped himself from the chair and made his way to the hatch; there was no power so the controls did not work, leaving Obi-Wan left with trying to open the hatch manually. Releasing the locking-mechanism, he then pushed, at first with his arms, then leaning in with his entire body, but all that achieved was the hatch moving half an inch and then mud and water poured in in all the more quantities. As the water reached his knees, all Obi-Wan could do was let out a sigh.

"Well, this is a fine mess" he said and started to look around for an alternative point of exit.

Outside, Anakin climbed the small ridge of the trench and saw the nearly drowned pod, only the very top of the engine sticking out of the murky waters by now. Anakin did not waste any time, reached out with a hand, closed his eyes and focused. He concentrated on his breathing, disconnected himself from his surroundings, ignored all sounds and smells and then felt the Force as it encircled the pod. He could feel it as it stretched out, linked with his hand, with his fingers, as if the pod and his hand became the one and the same, interlinked and connected, a single object. And then, slowly, the water gave way, the mud rose out of the water and the mud parted as the pod slowly but surely rose out of the ground. With eyes closed, Anakin remained focused, moved his hand to the side and the mud-covered pod moved with him, water pouring from its cracked surface. Gently, Anakin settled the pod down on dry land, or as dry as was possible, the heavy pod sinking a full foot into the wet soil as Anakin finally released his hold on the small craft.

The hatch was kicked open forcefully from the inside and Obi-Wan climbed outside, his attire drenched from his chest down. With both feet on the ground, he finally allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief and offered his apprentice a smile as young Anakin came jogging towards him.

"Well, that went better than expected" Obi-Wan said, the smile still on his lips.

Anakin simply shook his head. "You know, master, there are times when I find your lack of faith in me a bit disturbing."

"Not at all, my young apprentice" Obi-Wan assured Anakin, placing a hand on the shoulder of his apprentice. "It is I that finds _Your Confidence_ disturbing" he said, putting emphasis on Anakin's overconfident nature, but the words were even so filled with pride over Anakin's skillful use of the Force. Obi-Wan began to walk towards Anakin's fighter that T7 was gently settling down on the ground about a hundred yards away from them, and Anakin followed his master. "You do know it is highly irregular for an apprentice to disobey a direct order from his tutor?" Obi-Wan then said, offering Anakin a glance. "I ordered you to capture Dooku at all cost."

"I am sorry, master" Anakin said. "Your communications-device must have suffered some interference."

It was clear that Obi-Wan saw through the lie easily enough. "No matter" the older Jedi then said, ignoring Anakin's blatant lies. "He came to this planet for a reason, and we will find that reason. We still have hope of apprehending Dooku and foiling his plans."

They had come halfway to reaching Anakin's fighter, when all of a sudden three skiffs came flying in overhead and circling them. The two Jedi came to a halt and waited for the three skiffs to land, which they did directly ahead of them. Each skiff unloaded a dozen soldiers each who spread out and took up positions, aiming their blasters at Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Calm down, Anakin" Obi-Wan said as he raised his arms into the air in a show of surrender. "This is not a set-back. All is as the Force wills it."

Only reluctantly did Anakin raise his own arms to surrender. "It may be the will of the Force, master, but I would still call this a set-back."

A soldier stepped through the formation of troops, clearly an officer judging by his more fancy attire, and walked up to the two Jedi, giving them both a look-over with stern eyes. "I am Captain Panaka of her Majesty's royal household guard. Lay down your weapons and surrender, in the name of her Majesty, Baroness Amidala, queen of Naboo."

"I fully intend to comply, captain" Obi-Wan said. "But may I ask on what charges I am being arrested?"

Captain Panaka turned even more serious than before as he looked Obi-Wan straight in the eyes. "Piracy."

Anakin could not help but letting out a sigh as he glanced at his tutor. "Not a set-back, huh?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. The Queen of Naboo

_**Part 3: The Queen of Naboo**_

On the far side of Naboo, the shuttle carrying Dooku Serenno was flying across a vast landscape of marshes, bogs and wetlands, rivers and lakes splitting up the drowned forests. The small vessel began to move in a wide circle as it came in over a large settlement, the town situated right next to an even larger mining-complex; almost a fortress in appearance, built around a massive hole in the ground where machines, drones, droids and workers toiled to lift precious carbonite out of the planets innards.

The shuttle finally settled on a landing-platform extending from the main administrative-building of the mining-complex, wings folding to hug the fuselage and engines, landing-gear extending. Waiting on the platform as the shuttle began to power down were three figures, two neimoidians wearing the extravagant attire befit officials of the mighty Trade Federation, a body of worlds joined in their mutual interest of making a substantial profit. The third individual was more sparsely dressed, black robes, black boots, black cloak and a black hood to cover his athletic body of pure muscle; even his face was covered, but not by cloth, but by an intricate pattern of tattoos of red and black.

Dooku took point as they left the shuttlecraft, followed by Mara Dendron and her two crewmembers, and headed for the small welcome waiting for them.

"Lord Dooku" the neimoidian named Haako said and offered a bow out of respect. "On behalf of the Trade Federation, I welcome you to Kan Tarell. It is a great honor to meet you in person."

"You will forgive me, governor" Dooku said, "we are pressed for time."

"Off course" Haako said and they all joined to enter the large facility. "You will be pleased to learn that all of our allies are gathered and eagerly await your arrival" the neimoidian governor then said as they left the landing-platform behind them and stepped inside.

"Very good" Dooku said as he allowed Haako to lead the way down the unfamiliar corridors.

Five minutes later and Dooku entered a large chamber, a luxurious lounge to host prominent guests to the Kan Tarell mining-facility. As he entered, some two dozen individuals, along with their personal bodyguards and protocol-droids, turned to look straight at him; over a dozen races were represented and many of them held positions of immense power and influence on their home-worlds.

"Forgive me, my lords and ladies" Dooku said, holding up his hands in a gesture of apology. "There was a minor incident in orbit" he then added.

"A minor incident?!" a neimoidian huffed in broken Basic. Nute Gunray was not only the monarch of Cato Neimoidia, but also the elected Viceroy of the powerful Trade Federation, and his robes and headgear were loud reminders of his elevated position. "Your ship was attacked!" the viceroy and monarch added, clearly upset.

Dooku did not appear agitated by the fact. "Nothing but ordinary pirates, I assure you, viceroy" he said confidently.

The lords and politicians glanced at one another and some even exchanged whispers. At the back of the impressive lounge, a glass of Corellian brandy in hand, stood a Falleen aristocrat, and as the reptilian heard Dooku's explanation, it was clear that he was anything but convinced. Prince Xizor, heir apparent to Falleen and representing the planet in the Republic Senate as its senator, studied the rogue Jedi with narrow eyes.

"And what if you're wrong?" Viceroy Gunray then asked, his cautiousness bordering on nervousness. "If the Republic is on to us, we are vulnerable at this neutral location."

"Viceroy, please" Dooku said, as reassuringly as he possibly could. "There is nothing to fear. The reason I have chosen this place for our meeting is because this is an unimportant planet, it hold no influence and if of no-ones interest. Far away from spies and surveillance. We are quite safe. So let us move on to the matter at hand." Dooku placed himself in the middle of the room, waiting a moment for all protocol-droids to translate his words to their masters. "I am pleased to inform you all that our efforts are about to bear fruit. Thanks to your generous contributions, I have managed to put together a force made up out of the finest and deadliest mercenaries and warriors the galaxy has to offer, supported by some of the most notorious and experienced privateers ever known. We are now ready to act. In a few days, our troops will have succeeded in assassinating the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic." He paused and eyed all gathered, soaking in their hesitations, their excitement, their fears and their eagerness. In the end, he felt that they were all willing to go through with the plan, even though it caused a great deal of conflicting emotions within them. But when all was said and done, their greed would condemn them and force their hand. And Dooku could sense it easily enough. "All that is missing" he then continued, "are the details surrounding the chancellors coming visit to Alderaan." Dooku turned to face a human politician among the guests. "Vice Chancellor Valorum?" Dooku then said, addressing the thin human with white hair and face clean-shaven. "Do you have the classified details surrounding the chancellors travels to Alderaan?"

Valorum nodded. "I do" he said and extended his hand to Dooku, holding a small data-disc that Dooku accepted into his own hand. "Time-tables, travel-plans, codewords, evacuation plans, everything" the Vice Chancellor said and then rested his free hand behind his back as he took a sip from his drink. "Your men should be unable to fail in their attack" he added. Valorum them took a step forward and addressed everyone present. "Once the chancellor is dead, and I take her place as Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, I promise you all that these severe taxes that has burdened you all will be dealt with."

Dooku took a drink from a plate held by a protocol-droid and raised it in a toast. "To Chancellor Valorum" he said with his commanding voice.

As one, all present replied to the toast. "Chancellor Valorum!"

Valorum took a deep breath, and as the air filled his chest, his lust for power forced a smile on his lips. Dooku drank from the brandy with the rest of them and then studied the data-disc he had been given. From across the room, Prince Xizor, senator of Falleen, studied the former Jedi; the reptilian did not seem as assured of success as the rest of them, perhaps it was his cold blood, or maybe just his sinister mind that did not allow him to trust anyone but himself.

 **XXX XXX**

Theed, the capitol of Naboo, was an amazing and wonderfully beautiful city located on the edge of a large cliff, with several rivers cutting through it that ended up as majestic waterfalls that fell into the wetlands below. Pink bricks and cyan roof-tiles, all covered in vines and moss and flowers gave the large city a very pleasant thing of beauty to behold. Three skiffs flew in at speed over the rooftops and headed for the impressive palace with its large central-structure and its many towers and spires and eventually slowed down to enter one of its hangars.

A dozen guards, with Captain Panaka in command, escorted Obi-Wan and Anakin in shackles, along with T7, through the hallways of the palace, past marble statues and huge paintings of noble lords and ladies. Much to the surprise of the two Jedi, they were joined by another unit of guards, escorting two other shackled prisoners; namely Dex and Sebulba. Not a word was said, but it was obvious that the prisoners were all glad that they had all survived.

They were finally brought into the magnificent court of the queen herself. It was a large and impressive chamber, with a wide, domed ceiling and windows reaching from floor to ceiling, allowing for a quite spectacular view of the city and the surrounding landscape. As the guards and prisoners moved across the room, local lords and ladies, politicians and wealthy merchants all watched with disdain at the four prisoners, writing them off as riffraff and common crooks. Anakin and Obi-Wan payed them little attention; what had their attention, however, was the queen herself, sitting in a throne at the far end of the court, a beautiful and elaborate red gown, rave-black hair arranged intricately to impress, her face hidden behind a veil that only revealed her eyes. In front of the queen and throne sat eight women, resting on their knees, dressed in dresses of black and gold, black veils covering their faces and large headpieces made from a hundred black feathers.

"Your Majesty" Panaka said as he, and the others, came to a halt before the queen. "I present to you these prisoners, suspected of piracy and for being involved in the attack that took place in orbit of our planet."

A local noble lord almost instantly took a step forward. "They should be executed at once."

"Not so fast, baron" another lord was quick to cut in. His hair grey and his face sporting a most impressive goatee. "We also confiscated a fighter-craft that belonged to these so-called pirates. A fighter that is registered with the Jedi Order. Is that not so, captain?"

It was almost reluctantly that Captain Panaka nodded. "That is correct, Baron Sio."

"No doubt stolen during a previous raid somewhere" the first of the nobles to voice his opinion, Baron Gelda, snorted and then turned to address the queen directly. "Your Majesty, these criminals should be dealt with immediately."

"Your Highness" Baron Sio said as he positioned himself next to his fellow baron, "a rash decision could create a very difficult situation for Naboo."

"Gentlemen, please" the queen then said. To the surprise of both Anakin and Obi-Wan, the queen sounded quite young. "Who is the pilot of the fighter?" the queen then said, directing her question at the prisoners.

"I am, my lady" Anakin said, without hesitation and gained everyone's attention.

Obi-Wan leaned in towards his apprentice ear. "Try not to ruin this."

The queen studied the tall youth. "How come you are piloting a Jedi fighter?" she then asked.

"Because it is my ship, my lady" Anakin said confidently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And T7 here is my co-pilot. We are here on a mission on behalf of the Jedi Order."

Baron Gelda chuckled with arrogance. "Please, next thing you know and he'll tell us that he's an actual Jedi. My queen, end this now, before these rogues mocks you further with their lies."

Obi-Wan then decided to speak. "We could easily prove ourselves as Jedi." The claim baffled most at court and intrigued the rest, including the queen herself. Obi-Wan held up his shackled hands, and without moving a muscle, they binders unlocked, snapped open and fell to the floor.

Panaka, along with every guard in the room, reached for their blasters. And the eight women dressed in black and gold all got on their feet; the two Jedi could easily sense that the women had intent on causing them harm without hesitation. They were obviously the most deadly bodyguards in the queens service. While the Jedi felt they had the situation well in hand, Dex and Sebulba had no way of unshackling themselves and were not too keen on getting shot at in their current situation.

"I assure you" Obi-Wan then said. "We mean you no harm."

The young queen studied Obi-Wan for a moment, trying to figure out what she just had witnessed. She then made a gesture with her hand and all guards, including the women standing between her and the rest of the court, eased down. "If you truly are Jedi, then why such a dishonest attack against a common freighter in our orbit?" As she spoke, the Handmaidens, as her retinue of elite bodyguards were known, sat down once more.

Obi-Wan took a step forward as he spoke. "Your Highness, I apologize for the clandestine nature of our mission. But we could not risk letting our target be aware of our presence. I am tasked by the High Council of the Jedi Order, together with my apprentice here, to apprehend a man known as Dooku Serenno, a former Jedi Knight who has abandoned our Order. At first, Dooku took it upon himself to attack pirates across the galaxy and hunt them down. But we have learned, that for the past decade, that Dooku has become what he was trying to destroy. Dooku has for the past years orchestrated piracy all over the Republic, organized privateers and marauders to effectively halt trade altogether in entire sectors. As you can understand, your Majesty, it is imperative that Dooku is found and captured. It was Dooku that we attacked in orbit your planet, and we believe he managed to escape in a shuttle that has landed somewhere on Naboo."

"A compelling story, master Jedi" the queen said. "But why would a former Jedi turn to piracy?"

"He believes he can show the High Council that the Jedi desperately need to take more action to uphold law and order" Obi-Wan explained. "He is trying to convince the Jedi Order that it is too passive in defending peace and justice."

The queen nodded, paused for a second and then turned to Captain Panaka. "The shuttle the Jedi mentioned, what do we know of it?"

"There was a shuttle that escaped the attacked freighter" Panaka confirmed. "It headed for the logged destination of the freighters cargo. The mining-town of Kan Tarell, in the barony of the Bogmarks, your Majesty."

"Your barony, if I'm not mistaken, Baron Gelda?" the queen said and turned to the man in question.

"Yes, your Highness" Gelda said and bowed upon being addressed by the queen. "Kan Tarell is the carbonite-mine run by the Trade Federation."

"If I'm not entirely mistaken" Anakin cut in, "the Trade Federation has never been attacked by Dooku or the pirates in his employ, as far as we know."

"Interesting" Obi-Wan said, offering his apprentice a brief glance before turning his attention back to the queen of Naboo. "It could indicate that Dooku is cooperating with the Trade Federation. A dangerous prospect indeed."

"And a threat to the stability of the Republic" the young queen said from behind her veil. "And that is unacceptable. If the Trade Federation is using Naboo to harbor a fugitive on the run from justice, it creates a delicate diplomatic situation between Naboo and the Federation. A situation that needs to be clarified immediately. As queen of Naboo, it is my responsibility to see to such matters. Master Jedi, would you mind if we made company to Kan Tarell?"

"Not at all, your Highness" Obi-Wan said with a smile. "Perhaps this is the prudent time to introduce ourselves. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. And this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker."

"I am honored to meet you, master Jedi. I am Lady Padmé of House Amidala, baroness of the Marshes and queen of Naboo."

Obi-Wan offered Lady Padmé a courteous bow of his head. "I assure you, your Highness, the honor is ours."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Treachery

_**Part 4: Treachery**_

Dooku, accompanied by Mara Dendron, stepped inside a small command-room, computers and screens along the walls, holograms floating in the air above a central table, two large windows overlooking the huge mining operation. Waiting for them were two other figures; one was the tattooed creature all clad in black that had greeted Dooku to Kan Tarell together with the mines governor, hood ever pulled over his head. The other was a grey skinned humanoid, whose ears and nose gave him a bat-like appearance; he was void of hair, one eye replaced by a cybernetic version, as was an arm and a leg, his body covered in armor and military clothing, a great cape worn over his shoulders that hid were two cables connected with a small backpack as they extended from the back of his skull.

"All your politicians have left, lord Dooku" the cyborg said, a touch of static to his voice as he had a cybernetic implant in his throat that helped him speak.

"Good" Dooku nodded as he approached the central table and the others joined him. "They need to leave before the Jedi arrive."

The cyborg reacted to this. "You think they survived?"

Dooku allowed for the smallest of smiles. "I have made it a habit to never underestimate a Jedi." He then handed over Valorum's data-disc to the cyborg. "The information provided by the vice-chancellor. It should prove invaluable."

The cyborg took the disc and inserted it into a socket in the table. Within seconds, various holograms appeared above the table, depicting maps, documents and schedules.

"Excellent" the cyborg said, a kaleesh mercenary known for being brutal and efficient and well worth the small fortune required to hire his services. "This is more than we need to plan our attack."

Dooku studied the information as well. "I have provided you with five-thousand elite mercenaries, Captain Grievous. I expect you to succeed."

Grievous, a taken name to intimidate and impress, glanced briefly at his employer, a frown on the kaleesh warriors face, his cybernetic eye glowing red. "Don't worry, lord Dooku. Under my command, your troops will not fail."

Mara Dendron shook her head as she too studied the information that was provided by Valorum's data-disc. "There will be Jedi protecting the chancellor" the pirate-captain pointed out. "How will you overcome such a dangerous enemy?"

Dooku merely smiled. "Simple, my dear. Valorum has provided us with everything we need to know. Including the exact position of the Jedi during the chancellors visit."

Grievous nodded and leaned against the table. "We will blast them from the air with everything we've got.

They were all taken by surprise as the alarm sounded across Kan Tarell, red lights flashing to accompany the wailing klaxon.

Dooku remained calm as he turned to the others. "We continue as planned. Captain Grievous, lord Maul, you have your orders."

Grievous nodded and left with determined strides. The tattooed creature, all dressed in black, hood over his head, offered a slight bow at Dooku before he too left the room. Dooku then turned to Mara.

"Prepare my shuttle for departure."

 **XXX XXX**

Outside, the royal sloop of the queen of Naboo came in for a landing at Kan Tarell, together with six skiff's carrying armed troops, a total of four fighter-craft circling overhead having provided the sloop with escort during their trip from Theed. A type of fighter used by the Jedi Order came in for a landing as well, settling down next to the sloop as the sloops boarding-ramp lowered to settle on the landing-pad. Leaving the sloop was the queen herself, surrounded by her handmaidens and a dozen armed guards, followed by a handful of Naboo nobles and the Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anakin Skywalker climbed out of his cockpit and jumped down from the hull of the W-wing, leaving T7 in the droid-pit for now.

Governor Haako, together with a handful of Trade Federation officials, emerged from the innards of the facility to greet their unannounced guests, followed by a small company of guards and security-droids.

"Queen Amidala" Governor Haako said with a smile. "What an unexpected pleasure. We were not aware that you had planned to visit our facility here at Kan Tarell."

"I had no plans to do so" the young queen told the governor, inspecting the facility as she did. "Not until a freighter, carrying cargo intended for Kan Tarell, was attacked in orbit." She turned her focus at the Trade Federation governor. "A shuttle escaped the battle and landed here. I need to speak to the people who came here with that shuttle."

"Only simple crewmen" Haako assured the queen. "Fortunate enough to escape the dreadful pirates. I promise your majesty that the Trade Federation will offer its support in securing Naboo from privateers and pirates."

Amidala nodded as she listened. "I would like to speak with these crewmen" she then said.

Haako took a look at the troops that had accompanied the queen to the mine. "Queen Amidala, with so many soldiers in your company, may I ask if you are accusing the Trade Federation of anything?"

The young queen decided to not shy away from the situation. "I have received reliable information that the Trade Federation might be hiding a fugitive, on the run from the Republic, here at Kan Tarell. If that is true, it is my duty as regent of this world to personally clear out any misunderstandings there might be between Naboo and the Trade Federation. So, if you are harboring the man known as Dooku Serenno, I would very much appreciate it if you would arrange a meeting."

"There is no misunderstanding, my queen."

The voice was deep, heavy with experience and thick with confidence and demanded attention. Everyone turned to look up at a nearby rooftop overlooking the landing-platform; there, Dooku himself stood in plain sight, his cape moving in the wind. Obi-Wan took a deep breath, but Anakin on the other hand slowly moved his hand to the lightsaber hanging from his belt.

"The Trade Federation has indeed done me a great service" Dooku continued, "helping an aging man who was recently attacked by vile pirates."

Obi-Wan took three steps forward. "It was not pirates that attacked you, Dooku. I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, dispatched by the High Council to bring you to Coruscant to answer for your crimes."

Dooku took a moment to study the Jedi Knight that had revealed himself, armor worn beneath the hood and robes. "Obi-Wan Kenobi?" Dooku then said. "Grand Master Yoda's apprentice, if I'm not mistaken."

"An honor we both share, I believe" Obi-Wan said, knowing fully well that the same master had overseen their training to become a Jedi Knight.

"An honor?" It was as if Dooku found it amusing and then shook his head. "To be tricked and deceived to enforce Yoda's rule over the Jedi Order. To further Yoda's influence over the Republic. That, my friend, is not much of an honor if you ask me."

"Such words are fueled by anger, Doou" Obi-Wan said, ever looking up at the old man standing on the rooftop. "I sense that anger in you. Anger and fear."

Dooku sighed. "That anger comes from the fact that Yoda and the Council refuses to fight the injustices in the galaxy. The fear is a result of what the Republic might turn into, if nothing is done to bring order to the galaxy. The Senate has become a nest of vipers and worms that feed of the rotten flesh of our society." Dooku could no longer contain his temper. "And the Jedi do nothing to correct it!" he growled. "Nothing to prevent it! The anger and fear you sense, master Kenobi, is very much real."

Obi-Wan listened, nodded and let out a sigh. "Then you have begun down the Dark path. You are blinded by hate and driven by greed. Dooku Serenno, you will come with me back to Coruscant to be judged by the High Council."

Anakin unhooked his lightsaber from the belt and prepared for the worse. His Jedi intuition told him it was a wise course of action.

"Come with you back to Coruscant?" Dooku said, as if considering it, giving the option a moments thought, as if it perhaps was the best way to end all of this. But in the end, Dooku simply shook his head. "Baron Gelda" he said, addressing one of the nobles that had accompanied the queen to Kan Tarell. "The time has come for you to earn the wealth the Trade Federation has provided you with."

Baron Gelda held up his hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the troops under his command pulled out blasters and took aim at the queen and her closest retinue. They were instantly joined by the guards and security-droids of the Trade Federation. The handmaidens immediately closed their ranks around the queen, while Captain Panaka and his trusted troops freed their guns. Obi-Wan and Anakin took a quick look around and realized they were surrounded.

"Surrender, Obi-Wan" Dooku said, almost pleaded. "I can teach you the true nature of the Force. Join with me and fight the corruption that is destroying the Republic."

Anakin took a quick step forward. "We will never abandon the Jedi, Dooku!"

Obi-Wan smiled as he offered his apprentice a glance before turning his attention back at the rogue Jedi up on the roof. "I believe my apprentice has said all that needs to be said."

"So be it" Dooku said, a frown on his face. "Kill them."

Blasters fired all around. Obi-Wan and Anakin ignited their lightsabers, deflecting incoming fire with amazing skill, the incoming blasts bouncing back at the enemy with deadly effect. The queens handmaidens pulled out their own blaster-pistols and fired at the enemy while they dragged Amidala with them towards the safety of the sloop. But a turret defending the facility took aim and fired its heavy cannon, hitting the luxurious sloop with three rounds that tore it apart; the magnificent craft collapsing into a burning wreck.

Panaka, firing his blaster, made his way to the queen and the handmaidens. "Follow me!" he told them and they did not argue.

Panaka took point and guided the handmaidens, who in turn dragged the queen with them, towards a flight of stairs leading down from the platform; their blasters firing time and time again.

Anakin's W-wing took a direct hit from a turret, effectively splitting in it in two. T7 quickly detached himself from the burning fighter and relied on his three legs and attached wheels to quickly hurry off to safety.

Panaka, Amidala and the handmaidens reached the bottom of the stairs and continued along the wall of the huge structure. The workers and droids of the mine were running for their lives. They came under fire, two handmaidens died almost right away, the rest hurried into cover. Naboo soldiers and Federation security-droids closed in, guns discharging over and over. Panaka and the handmaidens defended their position as best they could. The queen picked up a blaster from a dead handmaiden and joined in, gunning down two security-droids with six shots from her weapon.

In the end, only Panaka was alive to protect the queen. Amidala was on her knees next to one of her handmaidens, holding her hand as the brave woman was slowly dying. The enemy troops closed in and surrounded them on all sides. Stepping through the lines of soldiers and droids, Baron Gelda made himself known with a massive smile on his lips.

"My queen" Gelda said, confident and mockingly. "I am pleased to inform your highness that your incompetent rule has finally come to an end. And you will be replaced by a more suitable monarch."

All hope was lost, both Panaka and Amidala knew it; they could not continue the fight on their own, outnumbered and outgunned. Baron Gelda's smug attitude was like a dagger in Amidala's back.

No one was prepared for what happened next, as Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker dropped down from above and immediately put their lightsaber to use; cutting down droids and soldiers with ease, slicing through armor and plating and flesh and wires, filling the air with the stench of molten metal and burned meat. As the lightsabers spun in whirling vortexes of destruction, expertly handled by the two Jedi, Panaka and Amidala did not hesitate to firing their blasters. Obi-Wan and Anakin both relied on the Force to throw several of the enemy away from them; one enemy that was thrown to the side was Baron Gelda himself.

"Come on!" Anakin told Panaka and Amidala and they all headed after Obi-Wan who took the lead, guiding them through the large facility.

T7 came down from the landing-platform with the use of a cargo-lift and as soon as he spotted the two Jedi, he headed after them at full speed, shouting after them in binary.

They left the mining facility behind them and headed as fast as they could into the large town that surrounded the mine; Kan Tarell was a filthy place, with moss and vines covering walls and roofs, water and mud covered every street. Workers spending their hard-earned credits on drugs, alcohol and women at every street-corner. Obi-Wan and the others did not exactly blend in and with blasters still being heard from the mine; they were the focus of attention for a lot of people as they headed down the streets of the mining-town.

 **XXX XXX**

Federation security-droids rounded up the last few surviving loyalists at the mine. Dooku watched as the loyalists were mercilessly gunned down while on their knees by the droids, before he turned to the four Naboo nobles that joined him on the landing-pad, Baron Gelda being one of them.

"Do as you wish with your queen" Dooku told them as his personal shuttle came in for a landing. "But make sure to kill the Jedi."

Baron Gelda and the other nobles watched as Dooku headed for his shuttle, boarded it and then the small spacecraft took off, leaving Kan Tarell behind.

 **XXX XXX**

Anakin pulled some rags from a clothes-line and hurried back to the others, hiding in a narrow and dirty alley. Amidala was washing her make-up from her face in a puddle of mud and Panaka was throwing his uniform to the side.

"I always knew that Baron Gelda was a backstabbing Hutt!" Panaka snarled. "But I never thought he would support a coup!"

Obi-Wan watched as Anakin handed the dirty clothes to Amidala; the queen quickly stripping out of her fancy gown. "Dooku has become a master of lies and deception" Obi-Wan said and turned his attention to Panaka instead. "To him, greed is a powerful ally."

Panaka shook his head as he checked the status of his blaster. "He will hang for this treason!"

"I'm sorry, captain" Anakin said, "but this is not the time for revenge. Our main concern is to get off this planet alive and report back to the High Council, and the Republic."

Obi-Wan nodded. "My apprentice is correct. We should leave as soon as possible and inform the Senate that the Trade Federation is in league with Dooku. It should clarify a great many things."

Amidala adjusted the fit of her newfound robes, those of a lowly tavern-wench. With muddy water on her face, she was not even recognizable as the queen at all. "I agree, master Jedi" Amidala said and was given a blaster by Panaka. "Should I stay, it will cause a civil-war and that I am not prepared to inflict upon my people. But with the support of the Senate, we will force the traitors to face justice."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. The Escape

_**Part 5: The Escape**_

While Panaka and Amidala kept watch, armed with blasters, Obi-Wan retrieved a comm-unit from his belt.

"Dex, come in Dex."

Dex, the captain of the Lady Aurora, joined Sebulba out in the Naboo jungle. While Sebulba was down by a huge river and fishing, Dex inspected an old and worn YT-2400 light freighter that stood landed in a clearing.

"I hear you loud and clear, Obi-Wan" Dex responded over his own communicator, holding it in one hand while two others inspected the underside of the spacecraft.

Obi-Wan and the others turned their backs on the main street as Federation security-droids moved past the alley.

"Lock on to my signal" Obi-Wan continued. "Get as fast as you can to Kan Tarell and pick us up. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

"Problems I take it?" Dex said, pausing his inspection of his newly acquired spaceship.

"As per usual" Obi-Wan said with a sigh and cut transmission. As he returned the communicator to the belt, he spotted Anakin spying towards the large mining-facility. "Your thoughts dwell on Dooku, Anakin. Focus on the hear and now."

"I am, master" the young apprentice said. "Dooku came here for a reason. And that reason is inside that facility."

Panaka glanced at the large mining-operation. "They mine carbonite" he said. "There's nothing there of value to a pirate like Dooku."

"And that is exactly why he came here" Obi-Wan said. "Good work, Anakin. The answers we seek are to be found inside of that facility."

As if on cue, a squad of soldiers loyal to Baron Gelda spotted them in the alley. "Halt! In the name of the baron!"

Both Obi-Wan and Anakin reached out with the Force and pushed all the baron's men into the dirt. They then turned and ran, Panaka and Amidala following them, and hurried down the alleys and crowded streets of Kan Tarell, chased by the baron's men and security-droids through busy markets and open squares. The two Jedi used the Force to move and pull down objects to prevent their enemies from pursuing them. Panaka and Amidala took potshots with their blasters whenever they had the opportunity, ducking incoming return fire that had the civilians scatter in panic.

They ran around a corner, but did not get very far until Panaka had to stop and rest up against the wall. The others realized quickly enough that the man was bleeding from his stomach, having taken a hit from a blaster moments before.

"Go" Panaka said, overcoming the pain that burned in his body. "I'll hold them off." Panaka reached out and grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulder. "Promise me to keep her alive."

Obi-Wan looked the captain of the guard in the eyes and placed his hand on the hand holding a firm grip on his robes. "I promise."

Panaka nodded, pain visible on his face, and let go of the Jedi. Anakin and Amidala continued down the street and Obi-Wan hurried after them. Panaka found a small vehicle to take cover behind and then took aim at the street-corner; as the baron's troops came running, Panaka started blasting, killing and wounding some, forcing the rest into cover. More troops, and Federation security-droids, came around the corner, firing their own weapons and it did not take long before Panaka was overwhelmed and brought down in a hail of incoming blaster-fire.

Anakin left the street and the others, the queen, T7 and Obi-Wan, followed him as he entered a shady tavern. They found a booth and sat down, hiding their weapons from view and tried to remain calm. The bartender and the guests didn't seem to take much note of them, going on about their own business, drinking, gambling and listening to the small band off in the corner. Anakin took a peek out through the narrow slit of a window next to their booth and saw Naboo soldiers checking identity-papers on people out on the street and searching vehicles.

"We can't stay here" Amidala said, pulling a hood over her head. "It's only a matter of time before are detected."

Anakin glanced back at the queen. "They're searching the entire town for us" he pointed out, reminding her that they would be detected as soon as they left the tavern as well.

"Which is why we will go where they wont look for us" Obi-Wan said and earned the attention of the others. "The mine" he clarified. "It's there we'll find our answers. I can feel it."

Amidala was a bit hesitant. "If we get caught in there…"

Obi-Wan cut her off quickly enough. "It will be the same as if we are caught here" he countered. "The only difference is that here, we'll find no answers at all."

Anakin nodded with a smile. "Whatever the Force wills."

Some time later, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Amidala and T7 found cover behind some crates inside of the mining-facility. The work had gone back to normal, apart from a larger presence of security-droids now overlooking the operation.

"This place is huge" Amidala said as she studied the massive hole in the ground that the facility was built around like some fortress, droids and ships lifting carbonite out of the mine and moving it to be processed in a separate structure. "Finding something of value here will take days."

"Not to worry" Obi-Wan reassured her. "The Force will guide us."

Obi-Wan moved on, hurrying from their current cover to hide behind a large truck, closely followed by T7.

Anakin ducked into cover. "Have faith, my lady" he told the queen in an attempt to reassure her further.

"Faith?" Amidala said, clearly not impressed. "Baron Gelda has rebelled against me, and my people risk being torn apart by civil-war. And here you are, chasing clues concerning Dooku. What should I have faith in? The Jedi?"

Anakin shrugged his shoulders. "Baron Gelda is obviously a henchman in Dooku's service. By apprehending Dooku, we undermine your enemies, my lady. Like I said before; have faith."

Anakin offered the young queen a wink and then checked that the coast was clear before running after Obi-Wan and T7. Amidala, a frown on his lips, shook her head with frustrated sigh.

"I have bad feeling about this" she said and then hurried after the two Jedi.

 **XXX XXX**

In the main command-room of the mining-facility of Kan Tarell the staff were overlooking not only the mining-operation, but also the search for Amidala and the Jedi. Governor Haako and Baron Gelda both stood by a table that projected holograms of the town and its surroundings, detailing the position and movements of their troops and guards.

"Still no sign of the queen or the Jedi" Haako grumbled. "If they escape we will have to answer to Dooku!"

Gelda, a frown on his face, studied the holographic maps. "They wont escape. The entire town is surrounded. Trust me, governor, they wont leave Kan Tarell alive. Instead of worrying about failure, why not do something to ensure that we succeed and deploy more of your own troops in town? Extend the search by two miles outside of town-borders."

Haako snorted at the arrogance of the Naboo noble and then stormed out of the command-room together with his retinue of advisors. Gelda glanced at Haako as he left, disgust in his eyes, and then turned his attention back at the maps detailing the town and the troop-movements.

"Contact Baron Nobora" Gelda then said, turning to one of his officers. "We need him to secure the palace in Theed right now. Any loyalist must be dealt with."

 **XXX XXX**

Haako and his advisors headed down the corridors of the installation at a steady pace. "Contact the viceroy" Haako said, clearly annoyed. "Inform him that once Amidala has been replaced, Gelda needs to be taken care of. He's nothing but trouble if the Federation is to expand its influence over this planet."

One of the Federation officials, a neimoidian like Haako, seemed a bit hesitant. "Don't we need him to sign the treaty?"

Haako sneered. "There are others who can do that."

They only got a few more steps down the corridor, when they were all suddenly thrown up against the walls, flung by some unseen force. Haako was left on his own as Obi-Wan and Anakin stepped out into the corridor from a door, hands extended and pushing the governors advisors and bodyguards up against the walls and knocking them all out. Haako did not know what to do, terrified by the sudden and intimidating appearance of the two Jedi Knights. Amidala stepped out into the corridor as well, blaster ready. Obi-Wan walked up to the governor while Anakin and Amidala secured the corridor.

Obi-Wan held up a hand in front of the petrified governor. "You will take me to Dooku's chambers" the Jedi Knight told the neimoidian.

To Amidala's great surprise, Haako replied in a very compliant fashion. "I will take you to Dooku's chambers."

Haako turned and headed down the corridor quite casual, Obi-Wan and Anakin following him. Amidala was not sure what had taken place.

"What just happened?" she said and then ran after them.

Not long after, they all entered a small command-room with two windows overlooking the huge mining-operation; the same room where Dooku had had his meeting with Grievous and Maul an hour or two before.

Obi-Wan turned to Haako, hand held up between them. "You will walk to the palace in Theed, stopping for nothing."

"I will walk to the palace in Theed, stopping for nothing" Haako repeated, almost sounding like an automaton. He turned and left, the door closing behind him.

Anakin and T7 were quick to start searching through the computers. Amidala was quite astonished at how Obi-Wan had been able to command the Federation governor like he had.

"How did you do that?" Amidala wondered.

Obi-Wan turned to face the young queen, now dressed in rags and covered in mud. "The Force can have a strong influence on the weak minded."

"So why didn't you ask him why Dooku came here?"

Anakin smiled while he was going through computer-files. "The Force is not _That_ strong." The smile faded though as he stumbled across something of interest on the computer. "Master, I think I've found something."

"Good work" Obi-Wan said and he and Amidala moved over to Anakin to join him by the computer-station.

"Look, master" Anakin said, pointing at the screen. "Names, nearly five-thousand of them, all of them with attached files. Criminals, bounty-hunters, pirates, mercenaries, cutthroats."

Obi-Wan realized what they were looking at. "It's an army."

Amidala shook her head as she studied the list. "Why would he need one?" she wondered and turned to Obi-Wan. "I thought he already enjoyed the company of pirates and privateers doing his dirty-work."

Obi-Wan straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest as his mind contemplated the situation. "This is something else. Dooku has gathered an army of mercenaries for a specific reason. We must find out what, before he can do too much damage."

"Whatever it is, it must be something big he's planning" Anakin said. "Bigger than attacking cargo-ships and disrupting trade. Look, a list of ships, two dozen of them, all known and notorious pirates, privateers and marauders. Looks like he's not only gathered an army, but he's also built himself a fleet."

Amidala looked at the data and then at the two Jedi. "Is he trying to start a war?"

The thought disturbed Obi-Wan and made him concerned. "If he is, we need to stop him. Dooku has not only turned rogue… He's gone mad."

At that point, T7, who was hooked up to the system via a computer-socket, began to beep and whistle, drawing the attention of the others.

"What is it, T7?" Anakin said and moved over to the droid and checked a screen where T7 put up the information he had come across. "Communication records?" Anakin said a bit surprised. "Between Kan Tarell and…" Anakin turned to Obi-Wan, now truly surprised. "And Kamino."

Amidala realized something was wrong by the way the two Jedi reacted to this new turn of events. "What is Kamino?"

Obi-Wan glanced at Amidala as he explained. "Kamino is the planet where close to half of the Republic's cloning facilities are located. It is where the bulk of the Republic's clone-soldiers are created."

Anakin realized something truly troubling. "If he intends to start a war, it's a smart move to first destroy the Republic's source of producing and training soldiers."

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he gave it all much thought. "What is he up to?" He was distracted from his thoughts as his communicator started beeping. "This is Obi-Wan" he said as he retrieved the small device from the belt.

Sitting in the cockpit of classic Corellian design, next to Sebulba who was in the pilots-seat, Dex answered Obi-Wan. "This is Captain Dex of the starship Gambit. As per your request, master Jedi, we will be with you shorly."

Obi-Wan smiled at the sound of Dex's voice. "You can knock off with the attitude and pick us up on the roof. Be warned, the locals are hostile; things might get a little hot."

Sebulba cursed in Huttese and Dex simply chuckled. "As always when working with you, Obi-Wan. Gambit, out" Dex said and reached over and cut the transmission.

The Jedi and the queen and their droid companion headed through the installation, making sure to stay out of the way, hiding when required, hurrying down the corridors to avoid detection. It all went well, up until they came around a corner and almost ran straight into Baron Gelda and his large retinue of bodyguards and advisors. A brief moment of silence when nothing was said or done.

Baron Geldas face twisted with a frown. "Get Them!"

The bodyguards pulled out their blasters and the two Jedi ignited their lightsabers. Gelda and the advisors ran for cover as the shooting started, the lightsabers cutting down the guards and Amidala trying to shoot Gelda but hitting two of his advisors instead. As soon as the guards were taken care of, the Jedi and the queen hurried down the corridor at speed, running so fast T7 had trouble keeping up. More and more guards and security-droids started flocking behind them, joining in on the chase, trying to cut them off, running after them with guns blasting away. Anakin and Obi-Wan put their lightsabers to good use, deflecting incoming shots time and time again, cutting down guards and droids that tried to cut them off. Amidala fired her blaster at the pursuing enemies while the Jedi cleared a path.

Obi-Wan turned to the droid. "T7! Get us an elevator!"

The two Jedi defended one approach to their location each, using their lightsabers to parry the incoming blaster-bolts fired at them, deflecting most into the walls, the floor and the ceiling, some deflected right back at the enemy. T7 quickly hooked up to a droid-socket and began to override the system. Amidala pressed herself up against the wall and made good use of her gun, taking out the security-droids that were advancing on them without taking cover; as simple security-droids, taking cover was not part of their standard programming.

The elevator-door opened and Amidala, T7 and the Jedi quickly made their way inside. Once again, T7 hooked up to a droid-socket and took control over the system. Within seconds, the door closed.

"Take us to the roof, hurry" Obi-Wan told the droid and T7 replied with a couple of beeps and chirps; the elevator then began its ascension through the elevator-shaft.

Amidala used the moment to catch her breath, leaning up against the wall of the elevator. "I thought Jedi were ambassadors of peace. So far I've seen very little diplomacy and no sign of peace whatsoever."

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and smiled, him too catching his breath. "This is what the Jedi call aggressive negotiations, my lady. All is under control."

Amidala shook her head. "You call this under control?"

Obi-Wan, watching the floors flow past on a display above the door, cut in on the conversation. "It's a matter of perspective, your highness. Our aim is to reach the roof. So far, our enemies have failed in preventing us from doing so."

Amidala was not convinced. "How comforting."

Moments later, the elevator door opened and allowed the Jedi and the queen of Naboo, along with their droid, to run out onto the roof of the building. Not long after, Naboo soldiers and Federation security-droids emerged out of a doorway and gave chase, guns blasting. Obi-Wan and Anakin spun their lightsabers to deflect incoming fire, Amidala fired her blaster as she backed away from the hostile guards, T7 zigzagging in panic to avoid getting hit. Anakin threw his lightsaber at a large antenna-dish, hands extended to guide the weapon with the Force as it flew in a wide arch, spinning violently through the air; the weapon cut through the support-strut of the dish with ease, leaving a glowing wound in the metal, before the lightsaber returned to Anakin's grip once more. Anakin wasted no time as he extended his free hand grabbed the dish with the use of the Force and pulled it down, the cut metal bending under the weight of the displaced antenna; the result being the antenna-dish crashing down on top of the guards chasing them, crashing through the roof and a couple of floors down.

Overhead, a Corellian light freighter came flying in over the building in a circle before settling down on the roof. As the boarding-ramp lowered, Dex stepped down onto the roof, a blaster-pistol held in each hand, and provided his friends with fire-cover as they ran for the ship. Once they were all onboard, Sebulba took off at full throttle, sending guards and droids flying from the blast of the engines.

As the Gambit, as the ship was called, rushed towards space, it was soon chased by six Naboo fighters in the service of Baron Gelda, painted in his colors and wearing his heraldry. Anakin hurried to climb into the dorsal gunpit and returned fire at the pursuing fighters. Obi-Wan and Amidala followed Dex to the cockpit and strapped themselves in while Dex sat down next to Sebulba. The pursuing fighters, despite Anakin's return fire, managed to land several volleys on the small freighter, punching through its shields and striking its hull.

"Get us out of here!" Anakin called out, firing the twin-linked guns of his turret, seeing the incoming bursts of enemy blaster-bolts hitting the shields and at times detonating against the hull.

Sebulba cursed in Huttese as he managed the controls of the Gambit, the ship shaking with each salvo that hit them.

"Hold on!" Dex growled and pulled down a lever situated between him and Sebulba.

The Gambit shot into hyperspace, leaving Naboo and the pursuing fighters behind.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Lothal

_**Part 6: Lothal**_

The Gambit plowed through hyperspace, surrounded by blue and white energies as it blasted through the hyperspace tunnel that allowed it travel at speed exceeding the speed of light. The interior of the small vessel was far from luxurious, tight quarters and sparsely equipped, spartan in every way.

"We took a beating back there" Dex told the others, all of them gathered in the small lounge of the crew-compartment. Beds inserted along the wall, a not so comfortable couch, a table, a food-dispenser, a computer-terminal; that was it. "The hyperdrive-motivator is damaged and leaking. It needs to be fixed or else the ship will explode."

"How long do we got?" Anakin wondered, standing by the computer-terminal and leaning up against the wall.

"Eight hours" Dex said, standing in the middle of the lounge, upper arms folded over his chest and lower arms resting against his hips.

Obi-Wan, sitting in the couch with Amidala, nodded at the situation given by the ships captain. "We need a safe port" he then said. "Somewhere the Trade Federation wont be looking for us."

Sebulba, sitting in the chair by the computer-terminal, snorted and let out a series of curses in Huttese.

"Sebulba is right" Dex said once the Dug was done spitting and cursing. "The Trade Federation have people at every significant port and allies and associates in all the others. Finding a safe port wont be easy."

Anakin felt a lump in his stomach; an idea occurred to him, but he was hesitant to suggest it. He sighed, hands resting against his belt, a knot forming in his throat. He was nervous.

"I know a place."

They all turned to Anakin, but while the others were curious, Obi-Wan was suspicious. Anakin offered each of them a glance as he spoke.

"It's not that far off and I don't think they'll suspect us of going there."

Amidala felt a bit hopeful. "Where?"

Anakin let out a deep sigh and looked straight at Obi-Wan. "Lothal."

"Out of the question, Anakin!" Obi-Wan responded instantly, having suspected what was going to be suggested. "You still have an emotional bond to that place. Returning now could be damaging to your training. Dangerous even. You're not prepared for it."

Dex stroked his chin. "Lothal is a small farmplanet. A bit out of the way, but the boy is right; the Federation would not suspect us of going there."

Obi-Wan was clearly frustrated, but focused on his breathing and calmed down. Anakin was pleading with his eyes for his master to forgive him. Amidala spotted the looks the two Jedi exchanged easily enough and realized that there was more to this planet than it being a simple place to hide.

"If it's our best option" the young queen in exile said, "why not go there?"

Anakin took a step away from the wall. "Master, we need to repair our ship without drawing attention to us."

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head as he got back on his feet. "Very well" he said as he looked Anakin in the eyes. "But it is against my better judgment."

Dex nodded. "Lothal is it."

Obi-Wan followed Dex and Sebulba as they headed for the cockpit, leaving Anakin and Amidala alone in the lounge with T7. Amidala left the couch and walked the few short steps needed to reach Anakin; the young Jedi seemed weighed down by something, something that worried him and caused him great anxiety.

"What's so special about Lothal?" Amidala wondered, her only knowledge of the planet that it conducted limited trade with Naboo from time to time.

The young apprentice of Obi-Wan Kenobi looked at the queen with worry in his eyes. "It's my homeworld."

( _Yes! Lothal, not Tatooine, is Anakin's homeworld in this version! I decided to move Anakin's family from Tatooine since I think we really don't need to see that planet more than we already do in the original trilogy, simply because it needs to be an unknown and out of the way hideout for smugglers, without any ties to Darth Vader, if there is to be any logic in hiding Luke there at all. And I decided to use Lothal as the new location because I like it in Rebels_ )

 **XXX XXX**

The Gambit flew in towards the planet and entered its atmosphere, flying over mountains, forests, rivers and endless fields of farmland that stretched for miles and miles in all directions. Farms and towns and outposts dotted the landscape. Eventually, the Gambit came in for a landing as it reached a town situated next to a large lake, the lake surrounded by farms and ranches, vast fields waiting for the harvest and great corrals filled with cattle. The ship landed and settled down on the landing-pad and soon enough, they all stepped outside and set foot on Lothal. Dex, Sebulba and Amidala headed for town, together with T7, but Obi-Wan stopped and watched as Anakin almost cautiously stepped off the ship and placed both feet on the planet; for the first time in four years, ever since he had left when Obi-Wan had recruited him to join the Jedi Order. Obi-Wan did not need his Jedi senses to see the emotional turmoil within Anakin.

"Focus, my young apprentice" Obi-Wan said, placing a reassuring hand on Anakin's shoulder. At the moment the hand touched Anakin, Obi-Wan could feel tension escaping his young pupil. "Breathe. Mind the Force."

"Yes, master" Anakin said and nodded, taking a deep breath before they followed the others into town.

 **XXX XXX**

The office overlooked the two warehouses where spice was stored while waiting to be shipped out. A dozen hired men at work to keep the business going. The green-plated protocol-droid known as F-6H4 placed a stack of documents on the desk next to his master, a man in his mid-thirties, thick brown hair on his head and wild sideburns growing by each ear. He took the topmost folder of documents from the stack that his droid had retrieved for him and started going over the papers within. A woman entered the office, a few years younger than the man by the desk, carrying a tray with an empty glass and a jar filled with blue Bantha-milk, placing it on the desk in front of her husband.

"You work too hard, Owen" she said with a smile and poured milk into the glass and handed it over to her husband.

Owen sighed and glanced at his wife. "Yeah, well, our last shipment of spice was a couple of crates short" he remarked. "I need to double-check that cargo-manifest was in order before the ship reached Nal Hutta. Because if it checks out, then someone on the crew is stealing."

"Leave it to the droid" the woman said as she began watering flowers in the windows. "You're already stressed as it is. You don't need more things to worry about."

"I'm trying to run a business here, Beru" Owen said and drank the milk he had been given. As he returned the glass to the desk, he leaned back into his chair with a heavy sigh. "If my spice-freighter doesn't deliver its cargo…

"There will be hell to pay" Beru cut him off with a smile, looking over her shoulder back at him. "I know" she said as she turned her attention back at the flowers. "I know."

At that point, a butler entered the office. "I am sorry, sir, but you have a visitor."

Owen and Beru turned to look who it was that their butler, an old man by the name of Jerves, had let in, thinking it would be a business-associate of Owen's or possibly a neighbor. Nothing had prepared them for who it was that emerged through the doorway.

"Hello, Beru" Anakin said. "Owen."

Owen couldn't believe his eyes. Beru, in chock, dropped the jar of water she had used on the flowers to the floor.

The lounge allowed a splendid view of town and the surrounding farmlands and the chairs were most comfortable. F-6H4 placed drinks and some food next to Anakin, Obi-Wan and Amidala where they sat around the main table, Beru having declined refreshments and Owen having poured himself a large glass of strong liquor from his personal stash.

"So you see" Anakin continued, "we had no other choice but to come here."

"You made the right decision" Beru assured them, having listened to the story leading up to their unexpected guests arrival to Lothal. "You're always welcome here, you know that. You're my baby-brother, Ani; I will always help you."

Owen sighed, sipping his alcohol, resting heavily against the back of his chair. He looked up from his drink and studied his guests. At the boy he had not seen in four years. "You say you fly a Corellian freighter?"

Anakin nodded. "A YT two-four-hundred. Some modifications to it, but overall in standard condition."

Owen sipped his drink. "Shouldn't be too hard to find you a new hyperdrive-motivator if it's Corellian. I'll get it for you."

Amidala offered their hosts a warm smile. "Thank you. We're truly grateful for your help. I realize that for us to so suddenly appear on your doorstep must be a burden."

"Not at all" Beru quickly said, returning the warm smile. "We understand your urgency and your need for a safe place to hide. What better place than to come here then, to Anakin's home."

Anakin was now on his feet, standing by a shelf and looking at some old objects, his fingers slowly stroking the pieces of art. Then, he turned to Beru. "Where's mother?"

The question earned him a stern look from Obi-Wan, the older Jedi's eyes glowing with his obvious reluctance to his apprentice having returned to this place. Beru struggled to find the words, but did not manage to find any to explain to her little brother. Instead, Owen walked over to his wife and placed an arm around her.

"I'm sorry, Anakin" Owen said. "There's no easy way to say this, but your mother, she's dead."

He knew off course. Anakin had sensed it the moment he asked the question, his sisters emotions and thoughts revealing the truth long before Owen had spoken a word about it. The grief that had swelled within him had been subdued almost instantly thanks to his Jedi training. Across the room, Obi-Wan carefully studied his young student, monitoring his feelings, his thoughts, his composure, his control over himself.

"The illness" Beru then said, a tear forming in her eye. "It got worse… much worse. In the end, she had no strength left in her."

Anakin sighed. "I'm sorry" he said, focusing to remain in control.

"Sorry?" Owen let go of Beru and took a step closer to Anakin. "You're sorry? That's all you have to say?" It was evident to everyone that Owen was more than upset by now. "After leaving and abandoning your sister, your family? You better come up with something damn better than that, boy!" Owen walked over to Anakin, emotions getting the better of him, a counter-image of Anakin's control. "You left your sister to care for your sick mother on her own! Only to run off and take part in some damned fool-idealistic crusade! And I had to find a replacement to fill your spot on my ship! You think skilled navigators are easy to find?! You just ran off and took no responsibility and abandoned everyone who ever cared about you!"

Obi-Wan got up on his feet and headed over to Owen and Anakin. "Calm down, Owen" he cut in. "Anakin's destiny is not to be wasted on a spice-freighter. His potential goes beyond your simple business. He will maintain the peace, uphold law and order, ensure stability and prosperity throughout the Republic. As a Jedi, he will achieve more than you could ever offer him."

It did little to calm Owen down as the man focused his anger at the Jedi Knight instead. "Don't lecture me, Kenobi!" Owen growled. "You filled his mind with tall tales and dreams of adventure! You lured him away from this family, you broke up this home, and for what?! To satisfy the greed of the Jedi to maintain their power?" Owen frowned and shook his head. "I know how you Jedi recruit, Kenobi" he then said with disdain, with scorn for the Jedi. "How the Jedi make claim on infants and children who are strong in the Force. Don't you dare lecture me!"

Owen turned and stormed out of the lounge, furious and red in the face. It was a scene that all but Amidala recognized all too well; a scene that had almost played itself out in the exact same way four years prior. The memories of it saddened Beru and she shook her head with a sigh as she slowly made her way over to her brother.

"It's good to have you home" Beru said and embraced her brother in a warm hug.

As Anakin returned the hug, Obi-Wan took note of his eyes closing and the sigh of relief that escaped his lips; Obi-Wan was not pleased, not pleased at all.

F-6H4 turned to Amidala who was still sitting in her chair, drink in hand. "Family reunions" the droid said, sounding quite happy, "always such a joy."

Amidala was more than a little sarcastic in her reply. "Yeah… such joy" she said and sipped her drink.

 **XXX XXX**

It was late at night and Lothal was asleep. Cattle was heard in the distance, birds screaming now and then out in the dark. The town was quiet, the silence broken by a lonely speeder moving down the streets, the noise soon having faded. A hooded figure in robes entered the towns graveyard on his own, a lonely figure that walked past the hundreds of graves that were arranged in straight lines, dozens and dozens of religions represented and manifested on the various tombstones and crypts. The lonely hooded figure stopped by a grave that had a holographic image of a woman on its gravestone. She was in her fifties and full of life, a wonderful smile on her lips. Not a sign of her illness shown on her face. Anakin pulled the hood back and struggled with his emotions, his lips trembling from the effort of suppressing his grief.

"I'm so sorry, mom" he said and a tear fell down his cheek. "I wish… I wish I could have been here. I wish I could have done something… I miss you."

Anakin could no longer fight it. He fell to his knees, tears pouring like a flood from his eyes, grief escaping his mouth as he broke apart entirely at the loss of his mother, a hand gripping the gravestone with all the fury of his torment, turning his fingers white. Anakin's head lowered, hanging from his shoulders as the tears dripped down onto the ground from his nose and chin, the young Jedi utterly broken.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. A Damn Fool-Idealistic Crusade

_**Part 7: A Damn Fool-Idealistic Crusade**_

It was the middle of the day and Amidala was wandering through the Lars estate, the home of Owen and Beru Lars. It was a bit strange, walking around in someone else's home. A different planet, a different culture. A few days ago, she had been a baroness and a queen surrounded by servants and advisors and guards; now she was on her own, a stranger, her entire life turned upside down and wandering through the home of strangers. She came across the kitchen and found Beru washing vegetables that she had picked from the backyard that morning.

Beru looked up at Amidala while letting water washing over the various pieces of vegetables. "The boys are working on the ship, I take it?"

Amidala nodded. "Yes, yes they are. I'm not really a mechanic so I would just be in the way. We're very grateful for all you've done."

"Anakin is my younger brother" Beru said, shrugging her shoulders. "Off course I'll help him. And his friends."

Amidala smiled. "It must be strange to meet him like this" she then said and walked over to the bench where Beru was cleaning the vegetables. "After so many years."

Beru nodded with a wide and honest smile. "Very strange. He's so different." Beru put the vegetables to the side and the smile faded. "I had come to terms with the thought of never seeing him again. There are so many strange stories surrounding the Jedi."

"You must be proud" Amidala said. "Of him being a Jedi I mean."

Beru took a moment to think. "I am" she then said. "Owen is not as impressed though."

Amidala could not help but laugh and Beru was unable to do the same.

"I've noticed" the queen of Naboo chuckled.

Beru moved to the other side of the kitchen and poured two glasses of water, handing one to Amidala. "He did not take it well, Owen that is." Beru sighed at the memory. "Owen was almost like a father to Anakin. He taught Anakin everything he knows about starships and droids. It was Owen who first noticed that Anakin had special talents, amazing reflexes." They both drank their water and moved to sit by the large table found in the kitchen, made from polished rockwood. "Owen gave Anakin a job on his spice-freighter, and before you knew it, Anakin was working as a navigator and shuttle-pilot." Beru looked into the glass of water and shook her head. "And then, they ran into Obi-Wan Kenobi. As I understand it, Kenobi was simply looking for transport from Dantooine to Corellia. But, he discovered Anakin and realized that Ani was unusually strong in the Force." Beru shrugged her shoulders as Amidala listened with great interest. "Ani didn't need much convincing, he had always dreamed of adventure, so he took the chance to leave his boring, ordinary life behind." Beru glanced at Amidala. "Imagine being given the chance to become a Jedi Knight?"

"So Anakin left" Amidala said, holding her glass with both hands. "He left you and your mother?"

"He did. Not because he didn't care. Because he has such a wild spirit. He was always restless, always on the move. Becoming a Jedi promised him adventure and excitement. Something we simply could not do."

"And Owen didn't agree."

Anakin's older sister shook her head. "He did not" she said. "They had a heated argument off course. Owen felt betrayed, understandably. But he was truly furious about how Anakin, to his mind, abandoned me and mom. It didn't matter that mom wanted Ani to leave, to find his own way." Beru drank the last of her water and placed the glass to the side. "Owen is a simple man, and to him, nothing is more important than family. It was a day of turmoil to say the least. Kenobi tried to calm Owen, but it had the opposite effect off course. Owen stormed out and didn't return until the next day. By then, Ani had already left." Beru paused and took a moment to reflect. "I can't imagine what it must be like for him to come back home."

 **XXX XXX**

Two dozen ships, all heavily modified civilian vessels that now served as marauders and pirates, exited hyperspace one by one in a couple of seconds and then joined formation as they headed for the same planet. On the bridge of the largest of the ships, Captain Grievous stood and studied the distant planet, his one good eye utterly focused on the planet in question.

"Sir" one of the ships officers said as he walked over to Grievous. "All is in order. Only one Republic cruiser is in orbit of Alderaan. Just as Dooku's contact informed us."

Grievous nodded and then offered a glance at the officer. "Very good, commander. You may begin the attack. Proceed with all the violence we can muster."

"Yes, sir."

 **XXX XXX**

Onboard the Gambit, Dex and Obi-Wan, together with T7, were looking down an open maintenance-hatch as Sebulba and Anakin were trying to work together in installing a new hyperdrive-motivator; an en-devour that was not without its problems.

"Soon, Obi-Wan" Dex said, both pair of arms folded over his torso. "Soon this baby will be fast enough to do the Kessel Run in less than sixteen parsecs."

Obi-Wan glanced at Dex. "I thought you said patrols made it impossible to do that run in less than eighteen parsecs?"

"True" Dex nodded. "If you want to play it safe" he then chuckled. "But there are gaps in the patrol-schedules, and if you time it right, in theory I should add, you could cross through the patrol-sectors undetected if you're fast enough. You just have to cross the distance before the patrols overlap their scanners and sensor-readings and seal the gap."

Obi-Wan shook his head at the whole thing. "Sounds like a fools enterprise if you ask me."

"A rich fool if you pull it off" Dex grinned.

Anakin and Sebulba came climbing out of the hatch at that point, covered in sot and oil.

"There" Anakin said. "All done. T7 should be able to align the ships computer with the new motivator and sync all systems"

Obi-Wan rested his hands against his hips. "Excellent. Then we should be able to get back on the move."

They all turned their attention to the airlock as Owen and Amidala entered the ship, and the fact that they looked particularly grim did not escape anyone.

"What's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There's been an attack" Amidala said, the seriousness of the situation reflected in her eyes.

Owen spoke next. "The chancellor was attacked during a state-visit to Alderaan. The chancellor and several senators were killed by a large force of mercenaries. Thousands of civilians are dead."

Anakin instantly turned to his master. "Dooku."

Obi-Wan nodded, stroking his beard as the gravity of the situation weighed on him. "The troops and ships detailed at Kan Tarell, they were used in this attack. Dooku has declared war on the Republic."

Amidala shook her head. "He's a madman."

Anakin glanced at Amidala and then at Obi-Wan. "There's more behind this. I can feel it."

"I sense it also" Obi-Wan said and nodded. "Alderaan is closer than Coruscant. We will go there as soon as the ship is ready. The Jedi, and the Senate, will undoubtedly send a delegation."

They spent the next couple of hours filling the Gambit with supplies and fuel. Anakin came down the ramp and picked up the very last backpack with supplies, Dex already returning to the ship with four others. Anakin was about to head back to the Gambit when Owen came over to him. As Owen caught Anakin's attention, Obi-Wan noticed the conversation from the open airlock and the Jedi Knight stopped to listen.

"Anakin" Owen said. "Please, stay. Your sister, she needs you. Hell, I need you. You have a family here, people who love you, who care about you. This is your home. You don't have to get involved in other peoples troubles. It's not worth it, Anakin. You should stay here, with your family, where you belong."

Anakin listened, his fingers fiddling with the straps on the backpack like a child who nervously tried to come to a decision. He took a look over his shoulder and found Obi-Wan looking down back at him from the airlock. Turning back to Owen, Anakin spotted Beru, standing at the edge of the docking-bay in an open archway, his sister hugging herself as she watched her younger brother once again struggling to come to a decision whether he should leave Lothal or not. In the end, Anakin looked up at Owen.

"I'm a Jedi… I'm sorry."

Owen let out a heavy sigh as Anakin turned and headed up the ramp and stepped through the airlock. Owen shook his head as he stepped away from the ship. The Gambit took off with the help of its vector-thrusters and as it left the docking-bay, its main engines ignited and the ship shot off towards the sky. Beru could do nothing but watch as the Gambit disappeared up towards the clouds above, turning into a tiny dot that within moments had vanished. She could not prevent the tear to fall down her cheek.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. A Shift in Power

_**Part 8: A Shift in Power**_

The Gambit flew through the cold void, towards a planet rivaling Naboo for beauty where it hovered in the midst of space like a glorious jewel. Obi-Wan entered the cockpit and Dex looked back at the Jedi over his shoulder.

"Alderaan up ahead" Dex said and then turned his attention back at the planet. "Three Republic battleships in orbit. They are sending fighters our way."

"Hail them" Obi-Wan said and then inserted a data-stick into a slot on the console between the two pilots. "RSS Venerable" Obi-Wan said, "my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, member of the Jedi Order. I am sending you clearance-code." He then pushed two keys next to the slot with the inserted data-stick.

It did not take long before a voice was heard over the commlink.

"Unidentified freighter, this is RSS Venerable. You will be escorted down to the surface. Do not deviate from your designated flight-path. Transmitting flight-path now."

"Understood, RSS Venerable" Obi-Wan replied. "Receiving transmission now."

At that very moment, four Republic V-19 starfighters intercepted the Gambit and formed up in an escort-formation, following the Gambit towards the planet, even as the small Corellian freighter entered atmosphere. Still under escort, the Gambit approached a fantastic city, located between magnificent mountaintops, right next to a truly marvelous alpine lake. Looking out from the cockpit, Obi-Wan let out a heavy sigh as he watched a portion of the city in ruins, collapsed buildings, fires burning and smoke rising to the skies.

 **XXX XXX**

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Amidala were escorted by four guards and a gold-plated protocol-droid into a large command-center where huge holograms depicted all kinds of information, military and civilian, logistics and timetables, estimates and calculations. The room was filled with officers and politicians, both representing Alderaan as well as the Republic. Obi-Wan instantly headed for the two people present that he felt urged to address immediately.

"Grand Master Windu, Grand Master Koon" Obi-Wan said and bowed out of respect, as did his apprentice.

The two Jedi Grand Masters, Mace Windu and Plo Koon, turned to face Obi-Wan.

"You have news for us, master Kenobi?" Plo Koon said, his voice deep and almost robotic as he was speaking through the mask he was required to wear, unable to breath otherwise, as being a Kel Dor required a special atmosphere. For the same reason, his eyes were hidden behind special goggles to protect him from the deadly atmosphere in which humans thrived.

"I have, grand master" Obi-Wan said. "We believe this attack was conducted by Dooku Serenno and mercenaries under his control."

Mace Windu, a dark-skinned human, bald and clean-shaven, turned to his fellow grand master. "It is as we have suspected then. Dooku has fallen to the Dark Side. In his quest to vanquish evil, he has himself become what he was fighting."

"There is more, grand master" Anakin said and took a step forward. "We believe he has allied himself with the Trade Federation."

This clearly astounded the two grand masters as they glanced at one another.

"You have proof of this?"

The Jedi and Amidala turned to face the owner of the voice, a senator of the Republic who was walking over to them, followed by the gold-plated protocol-droid that had escorted Obi-Wan and the others to the command-room.

"Senator Organa" Windu said. "May I introduce Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-Wan, this his lordship, Duke Bail Organa, senator of Alderaan."

"You have my condolences" Obi-Wan said and offered Organa a minor nod.

Organa sighed and nodded. "Yes, a terrible tragedy, to be sure. The attack not only killed the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, but also the Arch-Duke of Alderaan, along with their bodyguards and personal entourages. Close to a thousand people. As well as two thousand civilians. Alderaan is a peaceful planet, we were simply not prepared for an attack of such brutality."

Windu allowed for a sigh as well. "Three Jedi, assigned as bodyguards, were also killed. One survived; Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

At that moment, a human Jedi in his early fifties joined the other Jedi present, a beard on his face and a ponytail keeping his long hair from his face. Qui-Gon wasted no words.

"The attack was conducted by, as far as I could tell, a force of pirates, bounty-hunters and mercenaries. The attack was savage and brutal, but above all, it was precise and accurate. They were well-informed of the chancellors visit and surrounding arrangements."

"Which suggests a traitor" Organa said, his words cold and harsh. "You mentioned the Trade Federation?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "We found evidence of such an alliance on Naboo. May I introduce her royal highness, Queen Amidala of Naboo."

Organa offered Amidala a deep bow. "Your majesty. It pains me that we are introduced under such horrific circumstances."

"Likewise, senator" Amidala said. "On Naboo, Dooku's allies have rebelled against me and forced me into exile. Here, they have committed a horrendous attack on the people of Alderaan and on the Republic itself. Swift action is demanded of us to ensure justice is served. We are dealing with a madman who has declared war on the Republic."

"Come" Organa said, having listened to Amidala. "Let us meet with the others."

They all followed Senator Organa across the command-room to link up with a small group of people, a mix of politicians and military officers.

"Vice Chancellor" Organa said. "The Jedi have brought proof of who is responsible for this attack."

"Proof?"

Vice-Chancellor Valorum, along with the others, turned their attention at the Jedi accompanying the senator of Alderaan. That the vice-chancellor suddenly felt anxious, almost hesitant, escaped no-one.

Obi-Wan took a step forward. "Yes, vice-chancellor. Myself, and my apprentice, while visiting the planet of Naboo, came across evidence that tells us that this attack was conducted by a dangerous man named Dooku Serenno; a rogue Jedi who has fallen to madness. And, we believe, that he is in league with the Trade Federation."

Valorum took a deep breath, nodding as he listened to the Jedi. "Remarkable" he then said. "It so happens that I have similar evidence. When news of this attack became known, I was contacted by a reliable source who could point out the people responsible for this attack on our Republic."

Obi-Wan was a bit surprised by this. "A reliable source?"

Valorum held out his hand to invite a fellow politician over to them. "May I introduce Prince Xizor, senator of Falleen."

Xizor, a humanoid reptilian, wearing extravagant and expensive attire, stepped forward. He carried himself with all the arrogance that aristocracy had entitled him with throughout his life. As he spoke, his confidence was abundant, as his faint smile was deadly in equal measure.

"I know who conducted this attack and who funded it" the Falleen senator said, one hand on his back while the other gently gesticulated as he spoke. "And I know this because I was part of the conspiracy. Up until I realized that they planned murder. Like many others, I wanted the chancellor removed from office, but I thought that our funds would be used for bribery and corruption. I did not foresee this… bloodshed."

Valorum turned to the Jedi. "Prince Xizor has given me all the names of the people who planned this vile attack. In return, I have decided to grant him a full pardon. And you are correct, master Jedi; the Trade Federation are indeed involved. In fact, they are behind it all; the planning, the attack and the plot to exploit the situation to install the chancellor of their own choosing. The Trade Federation, and their allies in this conspiracy, have with this treachery declared open war on the Republic. And I will make sure that they will suffer for it. I invite you all to join me as I will brief you on what we know and how I intend to respond to this threat."

Valorum turned to leave, and the politicians and officers followed him, including Prince Xizor, as well as Organa and Amidala. The Jedi remained behind, watching as the others left.

"Something is terribly wrong" Plo Koon said, his voice deep and somber. "As if something is hiding the truth from me."

"I feel it also" Windu glanced at his fellow grand master. "A shadow moves in the Force."

"Dooku?" Anakin wondered. "Could he be here?"

Obi-Wan stroked his beard as he contemplated on the entire situation. "I doubt he would be so bold. Besides, what could he gain from it? His best option now would be to gather what forces he can and prepare for us coming after him."

"I agree" Qui-Gon said, nodding. "But even so, something is hiding the truth from us. I believe we are not alone."

Mace Windu placed his hands on his back and briefly glanced at his feet as he too considered the situation. "We should stay and provide security for the vice-chancellor and the other senators" he then said and looked at the other Jedi. "Despite this shadow blurring the Force, I still sense danger surrounding this place."

 **XXX XXX**

Vice-Chancellor Valorum, together with Organa, Amidala, Xizor and all the other senators, stepped out onto a large balcony and walked over to the railing. Below them was a vast open yard, filled to the brink with reporters and journalists from over a hundred worlds, droids hovering over their heads like a swarm of insects to record sounds and images. Valorum cleared his throat and then addressed the galaxy via the reporters.

"The despicable attack that killed thousands on Alderaan, including Supreme Chancellor Viola Kilrah, has left us in chock. It is with a heavy heart that I am forced to perform my duty and take on the role of your chancellor in this time of outrage." The speech was transmitted to every corner of the galaxy, even far beyond the borders of the Republic. The holographic image of Valorum was seen in real-time on places like Coruscant, Bothawui, Hosnia, Jedah, Naboo and Ryloth, to name a few. Valorum was seen on numerous holographic screens all across towns and cities, his voice echoing down the streets. "But despite our grief, despite our disgust, I promise you that justice will not escape these vile marauders. We have learned who funded these pirates, these mercenaries who were payed to attack and kill innocent men, women and children on Alderaan. We have learned who gave them the order to attack the Old Republic. And make no mistake about it; this attack will be seen as a declaration of war! The Trade Federation, the Aquatic League, the Industrial Union, the Merchant Guild and all of their allies, they have all declared war upon us, upon our liberty, upon the Republic! And our reply will be swift and relentless! I have given orders to our armed forces to send troops and ships to these worlds and secure law and order and to apprehend the leaders responsible for this outrageous treason! Let me make this clear; the ones responsible will not escape justice! The Republic has stood for a thousand years and will stand for a thousand more! Long live the Old Republic!"

 **XXX XXX**

The Jedi present on Alderaan watched a hologram of Valorum, the vice-chancellor having just finished his address to the Republic. That the Jedi were deeply troubled and concerned was all too evident.

"This is rash" Plo Koon said, arms folded over his chest.

Obi-Wan agreed. "This is highly irregular. The High Council has not been included in this decision. It is not often that the Senate, or the chancellor, makes these decision without consulting the Jedi Order."

"Makes you wonder" Windu said. "What has Valorum to gain by such a quick and ill-convinced response?"

Anakin had an answer. "He'll be seen as a strong leader. One not to be trifled with."

"Or" Qui-Gon added, "a leader easily tricked and fooled in his eagerness to achieve. I sense he is doing exactly what is expected of him."

Windu nodded at Qui-Gon's conclusion. "I agree. There is more to this. We would do well to be cautious."

Obi-Wan nodded in turn. "I will arrange a schedule for our patrols while these politicans are guests here on Alderaan."

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
